My Fluffy Life
by mbbingjr
Summary: Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada makhluk-makhluk menggemaskan tinggal di rumahmu? BTS! OC Yaoi!Hybrid cat! chap UP!
1. Chapter 1

**My Fluffy Life**

 **Main Cast:**

 **-Aoki Akira(OC)**

 **-BTS member(seiring berjalannya ff)**

 **Cast lainnya akan muncul seiring berjalannya ff**

 **Disclaimer : bts member milik orang tua sendiri, oc cuma karakter khayalan**

 **WARNING : Don't Like Don't Read(nda suka silahkan close saja kak,simpel), typo everywhere, YAOI/BOYS LOVE(nyusul), bahasa non-baku Hybrid AU. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa ff di ffn**

 **Summary : Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada makhluk-makhluk menggemaskan tinggal di rumahmu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **mbbingjr present-**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Chap 1 : First Meet**

 **.**

Terkadang kita tidak dapat memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi kepada kita. Itulah yang dinamakan sebuah nasib atau takdir. Dan ini yang gue alamin sekarang. Kenalin gue Kira, semua ini berawal dari satu kejadian. Jadi gini nih

Flashback on

Sepulang sekolah

"Duh badan gue pegel nih" keluh gue.

"Au noh si Bapak tega bener dah, yekali kita kan cewe masa disuruh bersihin aula dikata aula ntu kek kamar apa" sambung Chaeri.

"Lu pada masih mending bersihin aula doang, lah gue plus lapangan basket ama futsal" ujar temen gue yang cowo, Yoojon dipanggil Ojon.

"Lapangan futsal ama lapang basket kan gabung weh, mana udah dibersihin duluan ama Mamang Supri. Ya sama aja kan jadinya kek cewe juga Ojon" protes Hyejoo geplak pala si Ojon.

"Eh buset, sakit pea" bales Ojon ngedorong Hyejoo.

BRUKK

Ya namanya juga cowo biar ngedorongnya pelan tetep ae berefek weh. Noh buktinya ketiga cewe tadi langsung gugur berjamaah.

"DOHH PANTAT GUEEH, EH CERI LU MINGGIR NAPA BERAT WEH!" teriak gue. Btw gue paling bawah, sakit broh.

"INI JUGA MO MINGGIR ELAH NOH SI HYEJU MALAH TIDURAN-OJON LU JAN KABUR PEA! BANTUIIN NIH!" balas Chaeri tak kalah nyaring.

"Eeh sori sori, sengaja weh. Maap ye WAHAHAHAHAHAKKK" si Ojon malah ketawa dia.

JEGEERRRR BLAAAAS

Lah ujan._.

"EH anjir sejak kapan ujan buset, eh gengs gue duluan yee samlekum!" ucap Ojon ngacir.

"Waalaikumsalam-eh woi JON! Elah kabur tu anak-eh?"

Gimana kaga bingung wong tinggal gue sendiri yang masih tergeletak di tanah/?

"RA GUE DULUAN YAAK BYE!"

"GUE JUGA, TIATI ADA MALING LOH CALANGE"

"WOI LU PADA TEGA AMAT NINGGALIN GUE, WOOOII!"

GUK! GUK! GUK!

"anjir sejak kapan anjing ada di situ-WAAA DIA MO LARI KABOOR!"

Author pov

Dengan kecepatan ngalahin Kizaru-yang nonton One P*ece pasti tau- Kira berlari. Padahal kalo dia nyadar ntu anjing di rantai kok.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah

Kira pov

"Duh capek gue, capek. Hah hah"ngos ngosan dah hayati. Lu bayangin aja gue dari sekolah tadi bersih-bersih trus ini hujan. Mana gue tadi lari. Kalah dah marathon ama gue.

'Eh?'

Ini mata gue kena efek hujan ato gimana.

KOK BISA-BISANYA ADA PAKET SEGEDE GABAN DI DEPAN RUMAH GUE? Gue sih kaga masalahin, tapi ni kotak paket kelewat gede sumpah. Kuda nil muat kali ye di dalem ni kotak eh kaga sih yang ada belum masuk si kotak udah belah aja-eh malah ngomongin kuda nil lagi/?

Pas gue mau megang ntu kotak, ada catetan

" _Jika Anda membaca catatan ini, segera masukkan kotak ini ke tempat yang sepi"_

"Tempat sepi? Jan jangan ni kotak isinya BOM! Trus gue disuruh ngejinakin gituh?" doh pusing gue beserta khayalan gue. Dari pada ntar banyak yang ngeliat ya gue bawa masuk ntu kotak, ada rodanya kok di bawah. Tetep aja sih berat broh._.

.

Di dalem rumah gue bingung mau diapain ntu kotak pengen gue kembaliin tapi ke sape? Lagian di luar ujan. Duh Gusti mesti apa nih hayati?

Author pov

Perlahan tapi pasti Kira mendekati kotak tersebut, selangkah demi langkah dia lakukan. Mungkin karna kelamaan yang di dalem duluan keluar. Trus? Ya kaget lah/?

BRAAK

"Allahulaillahaillahuwalhaiyyulqoyyum! WANJEER ADA TANGAN AAAA-eh?" teriakan Kira kesetop gegara ngeliat apa yang keluar dari ntu kotak.

Seorang namja berambut pink ganteng sih tapi dia kaga pake baju alias TOPLESS.

"WAAAA SETOP WEH SETOOP JAN GERAK LUH!"

Otomatis ntu cowo berhenti, menatap Kira polos.

' _Ni cowo ganteng tapi kok TOPLESS jan jangan dia mo gituin gue?! Njir gue masih perawan weh, nikah dulu baru gituan-eh apaan tuh pink-pink gerak gerak?'_

Betapa terkejutnya Kira melihat sesuatu yang panjang dari belakang cowo itu, berwarna pink dan bergerak-gerak. Cowo itu tersenyum.

"Master~"

Satu

.

Dua

.

Tiga

.

'Hah? Ntu kok kayak... ekor?'

"Hah? Lu manggil gue apaan?" tanya Kira.

"Master~" jawab namja tersebut masih dengan nada ceria.

Kira pov

Master? Tunggu... ekor? Master?

Pas gue liat ke pucuk kepalanya, lah? Telinganya kok di situ? Jan jangan...

"Lu Hybrid?" tanya gue ati-ati, kali aja kan laen.

"Nama aku Jin-ie" jawab ntu makhluk cemberut. Duh unyu.

"I-iya Jin-ie, lu itu Hybrid?" tanya gue lagi.

Makhluk bernama Jinnie ntu ngangguk.

Ha...?

BRUUKK

"MASTEEER!"

.

.

.

Sejam kemudian

Brrrr kok dingin ye.

Oh baru inget tadi gue ujan-ujanan, trus di depan rumah ada kotak, trus ntu kotak ada isinya, isinya...

"Eh master udah bangun?"

Suara sape tuh? Kek suara cowo. Tapi dari tadi dipanggil master dikata gue Master Chef apa wkwkwk sori garing/? Gue berusaha ngebuka mata gue. Iye dari tadi gue mager buka mata napa emang? Eh balik ke tadi. Pas gue buka, kok ada dua orang? Gue ngerjap lagi, burem tau.

"Set dah lama amat ni orang buka mata!"

Buset sape tadi yang ngomong, pedes weh.

"Ih jan gitu dong sama master kita Yoon, gimana sih" keknya gue kenal ama yang ni suara.

Suara ini kan... suara cowo yg TADI?

Melotot dah mata gue, gue noleh ke kiri gue. Wat? Napa nambah atu? Prasaan tadi yang keluar dari kotak cuma ntu cowo pink deh, ni makhluk satu lagi. Gue liat mereka udah pake baju lebih tepatnya hoodie-kan tadi topless-.

"-siapa?" ntu kata keluar aja dari mulut gue.

"Ha?"

Sepertinya si pink nangkep maksud gue.

"a-Oh sebenarnya waktu Master bawa kotak tadi ke sini, itu isinya ada kami berdua. Tapi aku kebangun duluan yaudah aku keluar, sedangkan Yoongi masih ketiduran hehe" cengir si Pink.

Gue tau hybrid sekarang udah lazim sih tapi masih belum nyebar. Kok pasnya kena ke gue, dua lagi. Untung mereka ganteng, unyu sih lebih tepatnya. Apalagi si rambut item kulitnya putih banget mengingatkan gue ama Snow White. Unyu, tapi judes gitu ye mukanya.

"Err jadi sekarang lu berdua hybrid gue, gitu?" gue berusaha bangun dari SOFA? Kaga ada tempat lain apa yang lebih elit?

"Udah tau malah nanya, gimana sih Master gini amat" ujar Snow white yang namanya tadi klo kaga salah Yoongi.

"Eh sipit, untung lu unyu kalo kaga gue geplak dah tuh pala!" kesel juga gue lama-lama di pedesin ama ni satu.

"Yoongi jangan kasar gitu dong, minta maaf sana. Gimanapun dia majikan kita" duh ni Pink-Jin ye klo kagak salah namanya- udah ganteng baik lagi, sayang dia hybrid-eh.

Gue maling pala pura-pura ngambek, sekali-sekali gue yang ngambek napa. Kayaknya mereka kaget deh Gue ngambek.

"Eh ck eung Master... Yoongi minta maaf, maafin Yoongi yaa"

Krik.

Gue speechless. Anjir kok bisa sih muka yang tadi judes kek cucian kucel langsung berubah berkalikali lipat lebih unyu. Gemees pengen nyubit.

"A-anu-"

"Master... Yoongi minta maaf-aaaakh sakit woy!"

Langsung gue lepas dah cubitan gue di pipi Yoongi.

"Hehe maaf yaa, lu unyu banget sih"

Gue elus pipinya, lembut banget anjir kalah kulit gue ama kulit dia. Dia ngedengkur weh! Kek kucing banget, emang kucing sih. Prasaan gue aja atau ni udara dingin banget. Pas gue liat baju yang gue pakai, lah gue masih pake seragam sekolah. Gue kira digantiin gitu/ngarep amat gue/.

"Err gue mau mandi dulu, kalian terserah mau ngapain yang penting jangan dibikin berantakan ya" pesan gue. Mereka berdua ngangguk aja.

.

.

.

"Yoongi, Jin. Lagi ngapain?" Selesai pake baju, Gue nyamperin mereka di ruang tv.

"Eh Master udah selesai mandinya? Kita lagi nonton tv aja." Tanya Jin.

"Nonton apaan?" tanya gue lagi.

"Ga tau Master." Jawab Jin polos.

"Yailah. Ngomong-ngomong lu berdua jan manggil gue Master napa, berasa Master chef tauk" sori garing.

"Lah kan emang gitu, trus kita berdua manggil Master apaan" ni anak prasaan sewot mulu dah.

"Ya tapi kan-a Mending perkenalan aja udah. To the point. Jadi nama gue Aoki Akira . Lu bisa manggil gue Kira." Jelas gue.

"Kira?"ulang Jin.

"Iyaa panggil aja gue gitu"

"Kok beda ye sama orang di sini namanya" celetuk Yoongi.

"Kan gue bukan orang sini, gimana sih." Jawab gue.

"Loh trus Kira orang mana?" tanya Jin.

"Gue orang Jepang. Ceritanya panjang. Jadi orang tua gue-yang ngelahirin gue- itu katanya sih ninggalin gue entah di mana. Yang pasti kata orang tua asuh-yang nemuin gue-, pas gue ditemuin, ada kalung di genggaman gue bertuliskan nama gue ntu. Gue ya kesel kenapa gue ditinggalin gitu aja. Tapi kata orang tua asuh gue, mungkin ada alasan dibalik itu semua soalnya kalo orang tua gue emang ngebenci gue pasti gue kaga bakal ada di dunia ini. Gitu deh ceritanya, paham?" cerita gue panjang lebar.

Jin ngangguk masih nyimak, walau gue yakin dia palingan nangkep dikit doang. Yoongi? Anjir udah nguap aja tu anak, lebar banget lagi-_-.

"eum terus orangtua-asuh Kira di mana?" tanya Jin.

Gue tersenyum sepet/hambar udah mainstream/

"Ya seperti yang lu pada liat, gue sendiri kan di rumah ini. Eomma gue yang nemuin gue, ga punya anak, dan Appa udah pergi duluan pas gue umur 4 tahun. Dan dua tahun yang lalu-" gue narik napas.

"-Eomma nyusul Appa pergi" hela napas berat mengakhiri cerita gue.

Hening

"Kok diem?" tanya gue.

"Hiks... Kok Eomma Kira tega banget ninggalin Kira, gak balik-balik sampai sekarang." Jin nangis.

Gue geplak jidat.

"Lah kan gue udah bilang Eomma gue meninggal, jan bilang lu ga ngerti yang gue omongin" jadi bingung gue.

"Ngerti kok. Intinya pas banget kita berdua muncul, jadinya nemenin Kira biar kaga sendiri lagi." Eh ni anak dengerin aja ternyata kirain udah molor gitu.

"Ooh... Iya tenang aja Kira. Kami ga bakal ninggalin Kira kok. Kira jangan sedih lagi" hibur Jin.

"Ye sapa yang sedih elah. Lu tuh mewek mulu dari tadi boros tau air mata" ucap gue sambil ngasih tisu ke Jin.

"Hehe aku pikir Kira ga suka keberadaan aku sama Yoongi. Makasih udah nerima kami, Kira."

Jin meluk gue. ADA COWO MELUK GUE aaakkk aseek lumayan lah. Hehe canda. Entah kenapa Gue ngerasain lagi kehangatan yang udah lama ga ada. Mungkin ini yang namanya ada hikmah dibalik musibah.

"Pelukannya udah?" tanya Yoongi ketus.

"Eh Yoongi juga mau Gue peluk, okeh sini sama Kira."

"Sape yang mau-woi! kekencengan Kira meluknya elah... serah dah"

Gue meluk Yoongi lembut. Dianya juga ga nolak. Gue ngelepas terus gue usap rambut gelapnya. Lembut banget. Yoongi keliatan nyaman sama perlakuan Gue. Bagus deh gue kira dia kaga suka sama gue.

Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu Gue ketemu mereka. Tapi Gue udah ngerasa dekat sama mereka.

Flashback off

Tuh yang terjadi. Sekarang udah hampir sebulan mereka tinggal di rumah gue. Ini baru awal. Jadi stay tune yaa kisah gue yang selanjutnya hehe.

End

 **Yosh ini baru chap satu. Hehe harap maklumnya.**

 **p.s: Ini ceritanya tiap chapter berbeda kek oneshot gitu tapi chapter/apaan sih/ serah ah**

 **Thanks for reading/bow/**

 **Luv all**

 **Akhir kata**

 **review juseyo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2: Ketakutan Membawa Hikmah**

-

-  
Author pov

.  
.

.  
Kicauan burung mengawali hari. Suasana masih terasa damai, para penghuni rumah di Komplek Jaya Wicana masih bergelut dalam mimpi indah. Begitu juga dengan tokoh utama kita, Aoki Akira a.k.a Kira juga menikmati mimpi in-

"WAAAA KOK GAK MATI-MATI SIH! KIRA TOLONGIIN!"

-dah. Baru author narasiin suasana, teriak aja tu satu makhluk. Seperti yang dapat diduga. Ya, benar. Dia si Jin-hybrid kucing berbulu pink- pemilik suara emas tadi.

"KIRA TOLONGIN AKU DONG, KIRAAA!"

Kira mulai terbangun karena suara Jin yang menggelegar hingga mampu membuat burung-burung berterbangan.

"Yassalam... Plis ini Hari Minggu, biarin gue tenang napa." Ucap Kira masih dengan mata terpejam.

"KIRAAA-CHAAN!"

"Set dah... JIN-IE LU TINGGAL CABUT BATRENYA AJA DIEM DAH NTU JAM!"

"CABUTNYA GIMANA, BATRE ITU YANG MANA? DUH RIBUT BANGET SIH INI"

Ya yang mereka bicarakan adalah jam weker. Si Kira lupa nonaktifin alarmnya bunyi dah. Kira mah kalo pakai alarm kagak mempan. Beda ama Jin yang langsung kebangun. Beda lagi ama si Yoongi, ntu anak biar mereka teriak-teriak gitu tetep aja molor dengan khusyunya. Karena lelah dengan adu teriakan, Kira mengambil langkah keluar kamar.

.

Tengok kanan. Tengok kiri.

Tidak ada siapa-pun. _Terus tadi yang teriak sape dong?_ -pikir Kira.

Suasana mendadak horror. Kira mengelus tengkuknya yang mulai dingin. Suara deringan alarm masih berbunyi mendukung suasana. Tiba-tiba

Puk

"AAAASDFG*********KLgjfjjdgszcv-eh JIN?!" Kira latahnya sampai disensor author.

"Kira kenapa? Perasaan aku cuma nepuk doang"

"Ya kaget lah! Nepuk doang tapi pas gue lagi bengong weh"

"Kira kaget ya, maaf deh" Bibir Jin mengerucut sedih

"Duh, iya kaga papa. Btw ntu palu di tangan mau lu apain?" Mendadak perasaan Kira tidak enak. Jin melihat palu di tangannya.

"Oh kata Kira kan cara ngediamin benda itu cabut baterainya, yaudah aku cari ke dapur kali aja ada eh ketemu eng... palu ya palu!"

"Hah? Benda apaan?" tanya Kira kurang connect.

"Itu tuh yang bunyi dari tadi" Jin menujuk ke arah alarm yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

Kira mengeplak jidat lebarnya.

"Duh Jin-ie gue canda aja tadi. Kaga usah juga kali pake palu nyabutnya. Tinggal ditekan di bawah sini, terus dibuka, nih baterainya. Diem kan alarmnya" jelas Kira sambil mempraktekkan.

"Ooh gitu ya. Wiih makasih Kira" ucap Jin dengan cerianya.

"Iya sama-sama" jawab Kira.

"Oh iya. Kira, aku udah bikin sarapan tuh di dapur. Makan yuk" ajak Jin seraya berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Lah, lu bisa masak?"

"Iya hehe, aku belajar di karantina buat jaga-jaga kalo majikan aku nanti gak bisa masak"

"Hehehe tau aja lu. Rekor gue paling tinggi masak mie sama telor, itu aja gue udah bangga banget loh." Jelas Kira bangga.

"Nanti Kira aku ajarin deh masak."

"Eh beneran nih? Jan nyesel luh ntar wkwk. Btw Yoongi udah bangun belom?"

"Oh iya Yoongi, aku ke kamar dulu ya mau bangunin Yoongi"

"Eeh jangan, lu udah cape bikinin sarapan. Gue aja ye yang bangunin okeh?" tawar Kira.

"Eum iya deh"

Kira segera bergegas ke kamar Jin-Yoongi. Jadi sebenarnya orang tua asuh Kira itu berencana punya anak lebih dari satu, dibikin dah tu rumah banyak kamar. Eh ternyata malah ga bisa, pas Kira udah SMP baru diceritain alasan kamar rumah mereka banyak. Terus Eomma Kira emang niat kalau beliau udah meninggal ntu rumah dikasih ke Kira. Gitu asal mulanya. Balik ke cerita.

.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Jin-Yoongi, Kira langsung masuk ke kamar tersebut.

"Yoongiii bangun sarapan ke ba-"  
Ucapan Kira terhenti seraya duduk di pinggir kasur Yoongi.

 _'Ah kawaii, pengen nyubit T.T'_ bgm Twice-TT mengiringi Kira/?

 _'Kok bisa ada makhluk semanis Yoongi nda kuat akuh Gusti. Kan jadi nda tega banguninnya. Tapi kalo kaga dibangunin ntar dia kaga sarapan'_

Kira masih bergelut dengan batinnya.

 _._

Pluk

.

"Eeh Yoongi?"

"Hmm?" yang membuat Kira kaget adalah Yoongi bersandar di bahu Kira. BERSANDAR/alay. Kan Yoongi judes tumbenan manja gitu.

"Udah bangun?"

"Kaga liat apa gue ngomong"

Biar baru bangun tetep aja judes ni anak, pikir Kira.

"Ya kan nanya gue, ke bawah yuk Jin udah bikin sarapan"

Kira merasakan gelengan kepala di bahunya. Yoongi malah mendengkur khas kucing. Cute.

"Tumben amat lu manja ama gue." Kira mengacak surai gelap itu dibalas dengusan oleh Yoongi.

"Kaga boleh ya manja sama majikan sendiri" celetuk Yoongi.

"Ya boleh dong. Kaga ada yang ngelarang lah. Udah ah yok ke bawah, apa perlu gue gendong?" jangan salah, kurus begitu Kira kuat loh.

"Ck kagak perlu"

Kira terkekeh mengikuti Yoongi yang berjalan duluan ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan Kira memutuskan untuk mencuci seragamnya. Sedangkan dua lainnya entah pergi ke mana. Kira mah gitu, nunggu bajunya numpuk baru nyuci, biar sekaligus jadi kagak cape katanya sih gitu.

.

Ddrttt

Terlihat ponsel Kira berbunyi, Yoongi yang sedang menonton tv mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kiir ada yang nelpon tuh!" teriak Yoongi.

"Bawa ke sini hapenya!"

Terdengar decakan malas dari mulut pemilik surai kelam itu. Tetap saja Yoongi menuruti perintah Kira.

"Nih"

"Pegangin weh. Tangan gue basah hehe" dibalas decakan lagi. Kira menjawab telepon yang ternyata dari sohibnya, Hyejoo.

 _Pip_

.

"Yoo napa Ju? Kangen ye... dasar jones"

 _'Set dah lu geer banget sumpah. Ngegame yuks ntar gue ajak yang laen juga'_

"Yah kagak bisa weh. Lagi nyuci nih sibuk biasa lah orang penting" Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Mulutnya melayangkan protes.

 _'Ah lu mah sape suruh numpukin baju, lu kira pasar loak.'_

"Lu udah nelpon, ngajak, maksa lagi maunya apa sih?"

 _'Aku maunya dia ea'_

"Eaa dia yang mana nih?wkwk"

 _'Yang mana aja deh'_

"Cepetan napa Ra, pegel dah ni tangan. Cemplungin juga ni hape"

 _'Eh sape tuh ngomong?'_

"Biasalah kucing lewat-IYA IYA NI UDAH SALAM PENUTUP YOON, HAPE GUE JAN DICEMPLUNGIN BENERAN WEH!"

 _'Wkwkwk anjir udah marah kucinglu tuh. Cemplungin beneran juga gak papa kok Yoon, gue ikhlas'_

"Udah ah lu jan ganggu gue. Sibuk nih bye"

 _'Woi woi tunggu du-'_

Pip

"Makasih ye Yoon hehe abis lu nya kagak ada kerjaan sih"

"Serah dah. Gue taroh mana ni hape?"

"Taroh aja di tempat tadi"

Yoongi kembali ke ruang tv. Melanjutkan acara nontonnya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

" #¥!?"  
Yoongi mendengar suara tidak jelas berasal dari luar.

.

Di luar rumah

.

"KIRAAAA MAEN YOK!" Hyejoo sang pelaku teriak tadi langsung membuka pagar membuat Jin yang sedang menyiram tanaman terkejut.

"KIRAA-eh ada Jin-ie, pagi cantik~. Gue masuk yaa"

"Iya err-Hyejoo" Jin berusaha mengingat nama teman masternya itu.

Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban, Hyejoo masuk ke rumah. Tu anak berasa rumah sendiri ye.

.

Di dalam rumah

BRAAK

"HELLOWW KALIAAN BARISAN PARA MANTAAN-eh salah maksudnya PAGIII KALIAAN. Kyaaa ada Yoongiii, pagi Yoongi duuh emeesh" Hyejoo seraya mencubit pipi Yoongi.

"Doh sakit weh! Pagi juga Joo"

Yang disapa malah ngacir ke tempat Kira-_-.

.

"Kiraaa maen yok cepetan ah lama amat lu. Lemot dasar"

"Set dah. Lu kaga liat apa gue lagi nyuci weh nih baru ngeringin baju. Bantuin napa"

Kira menaruh cuciannya di keranjang hendak menjemur.

"Elah lu itu harus menggunakan bantuan dong. Tuh yang lagi tiduran di sofa kan bisa bantuin tuh" Hyejoo sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, biar peka.

"Alah yang itu mah jan ditanya, YOON BANTUIN GUE JEMUR BAJU!"

Yoongi yang sedang tiduran di sofa mendecak sebal untuk keberapa kalinya, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang berjalan menuju sumber suara/?

.

"Mana bajunya-set dah banyak amat sih baju lu!"

"Malah protes lagi. Ntu baju lu ama Jin juga ada tau woo"

"Tetep aja banyakan punya lu"

Biarpun begitu, Yoongi mengangkat keranjang baju tersebut dan membawanya ke halaman belakang.

"Tuh kan, tu anak mau aja kok. Tipe tsundere mah gitu. Lu harus ikut gue. .IN GU.E!"

Hyejoo yang bersiap ngacir langsung ditarik ama Kira.

.

.

.

.

Selesai ngejemur baju, karena ngerasa kurang kerjaan. Kira dan Hyejoo memutuskan untuk nonton film. Chaeri sedang ada acara keluarga di rumah halmeoninya. Sedangkan Ojon, biasa lah anak cowo mejeng di wifi corner. Jadi mereka hanya berdua ditambah dua makhluk lagi jadi berempat.

.

"Kita nonton apaan nih?" tanya Kira memilah-milah video. Mereka nontonnya lewat flashdisk dicolok ke tv gitu.

"Horror dong weh" celetuk Hyejoo.

"Boleh tuh, yang mana nih?"

"The Con-ju-ring 2, itu film apa Kira" tanya Jin.

"Naah pas banget, kita nonton itu aja yok" Komen Hyejoo.

Kira segera mengklik file tersebut dan film pun dimulai. Kira langsung ke posisi. Jadi posisinya itu di sofa Yoongi-Kira-Jin trus Hyejoo selonjoran kaki di karpet nyander ke sofa.

.

.

.  
Beberapa saat kemudian

"WANJEER AAAAK! ASDSJDKDLLL JIR SEREM AMAAAT GILAA VALAQNYA AAAKK JIIN LINDUNGIN GUEEE, MANA TANGAN LU SINI!"

"KYAAAAAA SH*T ITU VALAQNYA DI BELAKANG LU PEAAKK KABUR WEEH MALAH BENGONG! AAAAKK MUNCUL LAGI KAN KAN GUE BILANG JUGA APA!"

"Kira kok orang itu ngejar mereka mulu sih gak capek apa?"

"Hoaaam... Kira gue nyandar ya"

"anjir sumpah valaqnya-AAAAKKKH MUNCUL LAGI! HOBI BANGET SIH TUH ORANG MUNCUL MULU DEKET AMAT AMA LAYARNYA ELAH!"

"JIN NTU JIIN YANG NGEJAR ORANGNYA JAHAT! AAKK KAGET GUEEEH-YOONGI LU JAN TIDUR MALAH NYANDAR LAGI ELAAH!"

"ZZzzzz..."

"Kira tangan aku sakit, boleh lepasin bentar gak?"

"AAAAKKKH-eh iya maap Jin kekencengan ye. Yoongi minjem tangan lu ye-WANJEEERR JALAN BUNTU GIMANA TUH ELAAH!"

"ZZZzzz..."

"AAAKK KIRAAA SEREM BANGET SUMPAH AAAAKK!"

Dan begitulah sampai filmnya habis. Dua cewe ntu teriak mulu. Tapi kok Jin apalagi Yoongi gak sakit gitu telinganya sian atuh.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan adu vokal, Hyejoo memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Njir Ju gue masih kebayang film tadi weh. Lu nginep di rumah gue aja ya yaa pliiis"

"Yee ogah ah rumah lu gede serem tauk mending gue tidur bareng adek gue. Lagian kan ada Jin ama Yoongi, minta temenin aja ama mereka. Sekalian modus wkwk."

"Iya sih tapi tetep kan serem weh kalo gue mimpi buruk gimana coba"

"Itu mah derita lu. Dah ah gue balik dulu annyeoong. Tiati malem-malem loh wkwkwk."

"Eh lu ye njir gue jadi merinding kan." Kira langsung ngacir ke rumah.

.

.

.

.  
Malamnya

Kira pov

Duh besok sekolah lagi, masih kebayang aja ntu film. Tadi Yoongi keterusan tidur ampe sekarang. Dasar kebo.

Gue memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Jin-Yoongi, gak berani weh sendiri. Gue pun berjalan ke arah kamar mereka berdua sambil bawa bantal. Pas gue mau buka pintu kamar mereka.

"Loh Kira ngapain di sini? Kok belum tidur?" tanya Jin.

"A-aa gue baru mau tidur. Lu abis ngapain tadi?"

"Oh tadi aku abis minum susu, ini aku mau tidur."

"Ooh... Emm Jin-ah"

"Iya?"

"Err gue boleh tidur di dalem kagak?" gue nyengir.

"Ouh boleh kok masuk aja, gak ada yang ngelarang"

"Hah? Beneran? Kagak papa nih?"

"Emang kenapa, kan Kira yang punya rumah ini terserah Kira dong mau tidur di mana"

"Haha iya juga sih"

Gue pun masuk dan naroh bantal di karpet. Jin juga ikut masuk terus ngeliat gue.

"Loh Kira kok tiduran di situ? Itu kan ada kasur, tidur di kasur aja sama aku sama Yoongi"

"Hha? Gue? tidur di kasur? ama lu berdua?" Jin ngangguk.

"Kaga papa nih?"

"Gak papa kok."

Buseet pertama kalinya gue tidur bareng cowo, walaupun bukan cowo tulen sih tapi tetep aja cowo weh. Muka gue merah kaga ye. Btw kasurnya gede kok jadi muat kita bertiga. Gue nyempil di tengah-tengah, untung Yoongi ngebelakangin gue jadi gue ngadep ke arah Yoongi ngadep/apaan sih/.

Eh?

Ternyata ekor si Jin meluk gue, panjang banget ekornya. Berarti Jin juga ngadep arah yang sama ama gue dong, duuh berasa apa gitu wkwkwk/abaikan/.

"Selamat tidur Kira~"

"Met tidur juga Jin-ie"

Gue pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Nyaman banget sumpah hehe.

.

.

.

.End

 **Yosh jan timpuk gue gegara ngiri yee timpukin Kira aja**

 ***Kira: Napa gue weh? gue kan takut sendiri/?***

 **abaikan**

 **Chap 2 udaah hehe. Btw pas gue liat yang ngeview lumayan banyak ternyata weh, nda nyangka hehe lebih baik lagi kalo reviewnya juga ikut nyusul. Tar gue bales satu-satu reviewnya.**

 **Thanks for reading/bow/**

 **Luv all**

 **Akhir kata**

 **review juseyo...**


	3. Chapter 3(part 1)

Chap 3: Tetangga Baru(part 1)

Don't Like, Don't Read(Gak suka, nda usah Baca), typo everywhere

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Kira pov

.

Hari Senin merupakan hari yang dibenci oleh semua orang termasuk gue. Apalagi sekolah gue yang mulai jam 8. Yekali itu gue masih bocan tauk.

Kayak kondisi gue sekarang. Ni gue lagi makan roti sambil LARI. Lu bayangin aja makan sambil lari gimana coba. Mana satu rumah bangunnya pada telat semua gegara alarm kemaren batrenya gue copot. Salah gue juga sih.

.

Sesampainya di halte, ANJIR BISNYA MAU JALAN.

.

"PAAAK TUNGGU SAYA PAAK!" gue teriak. Untung bapak sopirnya denger hehe. Masuk deh gue ke bis. Sumpek banget sumpah dah, gue aja ampe berdiri.

.

Entah kenapa gue ngerasa diliatin. Gue cek diri. Seragam sekolah bener kok, rok ada, sepatu ada, tas ada, rambut? Oke sip rambut gue kagak gue ikat, buru-buru sih tadi mana gue lari lagi. Gue ngerapiin rambut gue. Okeh sip kok makin kerasa ada yang ngeliatin ye.

.

Puk puk

.

"Err mba, itu tasnya ke buka"

Kata cowo di sebelah gue nahan tawa.

.

"Hah?"

Gue nyampirkan tas gue ke depan. Lah iya kebuka anjirrr ketahuan dah tas gue isinya buku tulis semua cuma 4 lagi sama pulpen satu. Malu weh sumpah. Gue tutup langsung ntu tas.

"Tadi buru-buru ya?" tanya ntu cowo.

"Eh iya hehe telat bangun tadi" nyengir aja dah gue.

"Ooh... Ngomong-ngomong lu sekolah di Gyeorim SHS ya?"

"Iya... Kenapa emang mas?"

"Gak papa. Btw itu udah nyampe dek, buruan ntar ketahuan satpam loh"

"Eh iya anjir duluan mas yah"

Gue langsung ngacir. Pak satpam udah mejeng noh di depan pager siap-siap mau nutup.

"PAAK JAN DITUTUP PAAK!" gue kaga mau kalah sama murid lainnya yang juga marathon.

Akhirnya gue bisa lewatin tu pagar, Pak satpam kayaknya udah biasa liat gue yang nyaris telat. Pak Minwoo udah muncul noh. Langsung aja gue kabur ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Author pov

.

Di Kelas

.

.

BRAAAK

.

Seluruh anak menatap ke arah pelaku yang nggebrak pintu.

"Anjir gue kira siapa, Kira ternyata"

"Woi gue kira lu kaga sekolah gegara kemaren"

"Duh bikin kaget aja lu"

Dan murid yang lain memilih tidak perduli dan kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Hehe yang penting kagak telat" Kira menaruh tasnya, dia sebangku sama Chaeri.

"Ra katanya kemaren lu berdua nonton Conjuring 2?" tanya Chaeri.

"Iya dong gilaa malemnya gue kagak bisa tidur weh. Serem banget tapi seru lah" Hyejoo yang duduk di depan mereka ikut nimbrung.

"Eh lu nonton Conjuring 2?! Kagak salah tuh? Kesian weh tetangga lu, apalagi dua piaraan kucing lu tuh, lu bedua pan paling takut ama gituan" Yoojon yang duduk di sebelah kanan mereka juga ikut nimbrung.

"Anjir luh. Ya serah kita dong mau nonton apa bilang ngiri kagak diajak woo" sewot Kira.

"Ih bete deh gue kan juga mau nonton" sesal Chaeri.

.

Teeet

.

Bel pun menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Pas istirahat

.

"Laper, laper, laper, laper, lap-pppmm" Ucapan Hyejoo terpotong oleh bekapan Chaeri.

"Ribut luh" celetuk Chaeri.

"Hari ini menunya apaan ye? Gue jadi pengen siomay ato kagak _mandu_ (pangsit rebus) ato dua-duanya kalo bisa sih" Kira mulai mencari di mana ibu kantin yang menjual makanan tersebut.

"Set dah rakus amat luh. Mie ayam mana ye?" Ojon menggeplak Kira, namun tidak dihiraukan karna yang digeplak sibuk nyari makanan.

.

.

Chaeri sudah mendapat makanannya duluan, dia beli kentang goreng doang. Iyasih satu macem tapi satu mangkok penuh, bukan piring lagi tapi pake mangkok weh.

Disusul dengan Hyejoo yang lebih memilih bakso, lumayan anget-anget katanya. Panas sih lebih tepatnya, mana dia naroh sambelnya satu sendok. Gila ntu cewe.

Kira? Ntu anak masih milih noh. Galau karna makanan yang dia ngidamin tidak ada keduanya dalam menu kantin.

Ojon? Oh lagi ngantri mie ayam Pak Jonghyun, nyelip antrian lebih tepatnya.

.

Selesai beli makanan, keempat tokoh kita sedang mencari meja yang kosong. Banyak kok tapi meja kakak kelas.

Akhirnya terpaksa mereka duduk di sebelah para alumni kayaknya yang entah ngapain di sekolah, dengan mengandalkan Ojon mereka mendapat izin/berasa apa gitu/. Ternyata para sunbae tersebut kenalannya Ojon. Sekedar info, Ojon itu gampang deket ama orang jadi kenalan dia banyak.

.

"Loh Kir, lu kagak makan?" tanya Hyejoo. Soalnya Kira cuma beli _Ice Cappucino_ doang.

"Kagak, siomay sama _mandu_ nya kagak ada. Gue mau nelpon Jin dulu nih minta beliin siomay di komplek. Lagian gue pan tinggal cip-icip punya kalian, kenyang kok gue" jelas Kira.

"Sape yang ngasih luh?!" Ucap mereka bertiga bareng.

"Bukan cip-icip lagi, NGABISIN malah sampe piringnya juga" celetuk Chaeri yang langsung digeplak ama Kira mengakibatkan Chaeri keselek kentang.

"OHOK OHOKKK AER WEH CEPETAN!" langsung disodorin orange juice sama Hyejoo yang lagi ngakak, yang laennya mah juga ikut ngakak.

"Noh rasain wkwk gue nelpon dulu yew"

.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Pip

.

"Jin-ah hari yang indah, lagi ngapain~" Kira memulai percakapan.

"najis sumpah" itu Chaeri yang nyeletuk.

' _Geli gue dengernya, Jin hyung lagi kagak ada entah kemana gue kagak tau.'_

"Loh Yoon? Kok lu sih yang jawab?"

' _Okeh gue tutup'_

"EEeh tar dulu weh sensian amat sih pms ye. Hehe"

' _Ck, serah. Kira napa nelpon? Tumben amat biasanya juga lu pelit nelpon gitu'_

"Pppfftt anjirr bener banget tuh kucing" celetuk Ojon. Btw kenapa mereka bisa denger? Gimana gak denger wong di loudspeaker, kantin kan ribut Kira yang budeg mana denger kalo gak di loud.

"Diem lu-Eh gue boleh minta tolong kagak?"

' _Tolong apaan, nyuci baju? Ogah gue'_

"Ya kagak lah itu mah nanti. Eum jadi gini lu kan kurang kerjaan, so kalo lu denger ada suara pentungan lewat lu keluar rumah terus teriakin 'siomay' kalo orangnya noleh terus balik ke rumah kita, lu suruh tunggu. Trus-"

' _Si-apa? Siamo? Siami? Susah amat namanya'_

"SIOMAY OKEH? Lanjut, kalo udah lu suruh tunggu, lu ke dalem rumah ambil piring trus ambil duit di dalem jaket-

' _Kira tadi ada suara orang mukul pentungan'_

"Hah? Eh? CEPETAN WEH KELUAR PANGGIL ABANGNYA!"

' _udah dipanggil abangnya udah nungguin'_

"Yaudah cepetan ambil piring sama duit 10 ribu eh bukan, yang 20 ribu di dalem jaket belakang pintu kamar gue"

' _duitnya yang warna ijo?'_

"Iya! Sipp kasih ke abangnya bilang beli 10 ribu, trus tungguin aja. Ntar kalo abangnya bilang udah yaudah lu ambil makanannya sama kembaliannya"

' _Okeh dah ya-'_

"Eiit itu baru satu weh"

' _Lu napa kagak beli di sekolah, aja banyak amat mintanya'_

"Kalo di sekolah gue ada ngapain gue minta ke elu Yoon"

' _Iya juga sih'_

"Woo, lanjut. Satunya lagi kalo ntar lu liat ada paman dorong gerobak coklat, lu tanya ' _Mandu_?' kalo abangnya bilang iya. Lu beliin juga pake angsulan tadi yang beli siomay. Okeh ngerti?"

' _Hhah... semoga.'_

"Serah dah pokoknya lu beli yaa hehe"

' _. Dah ah gue mau beli dulu nih, bye Kira'_

"Bye juga sayang~ mangat yaa chu-

Pip

.

"Anjir langsung dimatiin ntu bocah ye, awas ntar di rumah" Kira melanjutkan acara minumnya yang tertunda.

.

"Lagian lu juga mintanya banyak amat, kesian tau kucing lu" celetuk Ojon.

"Yee Yoonginya juga mau kok entar palingan dia juga yang paling banyak makannya. Gue belinya juga pake duit gue" bela Kira.

"Btw Kira lu nelpon kayak promotor tau gak, nyaring banget ampe diketawain noh ama sunbae di sebelah lu tuh" ujar Hyejoo nunjuk kumpulan alumni di sebelah Kira yang badannya udah mode getar, ngakak weh.

"Wkwkwk berasa di rumah banget" ujar cowo di sebelah Kira.

"Ni anak emang gitu hyung, waktu lahir nelen toa tu anak makanya kenceng banget suaranya." Jelas Ojon kepada cowo yang ketawa tadi.

"Duh sori... gue kagak kuat weh sori ya eum... Kira" ucap cowo di sebelah Kira.

"Lah? Sunbae kok tau nama aku?" tanya Kira bingung.

"Dari nametag kan keliatan Dek" cengir cowo yang di sebrangnya menunjuk ke nametagnya.

"Ooh iya ya hehe" Kira ber-oh ria.

.

" Btw lu kagak inget ya sama gue?" tanya cowo di sebelah Kira.

" Hah? Eung... emm... OOOH! sunbae yang di bus tadi ya yang bilangin tas aku kebuka?!" dibalas anggukan oleh cowo tadi.

"Ngapa tas lu kebuka? Kurang kerjaan amat ckck" celetuk Ojon.

"Wkwk lu buru-buru ye tadi ketahuan dah isi tas lu apaan XD" Hyejoo ngakak aja.

"wkwkwk em ngomong-ngomong nama gue Jung Hoseok, biasa dipanggil J-Hope." Ujar cowo di sebelah Kira.

"Gue Jaebum" cowo yang di sebrangnya

"Gue Jackson!" cowo yang sebelahnya J-Hope.

"Mereka semua temen dance gue" kata Ojon.

.

"Lu ngedance Jon?!" tanya Chaeri.

"Lah? Lu kagak tau? Prasaan gue udah pernah cerita deh" jawab Ojon.

" Kapan? Lu kagak pernah cerita kayaknya" celetuk Kira.

"Iya kapan coba" Hyejoo juga ikut mengingat.

"Waktu awal kenalan elah, otak lu pada di taroh mana sih pelupa amat jadi cewe" Lama-lama kesel juga Ojon.

"Ooh pas awal..." ketiganya ber-oh ria lagi.

.

Tak terasa bel berbunyi, keempat tokoh kita ini pamit kepada para sunbae untuk kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita ke tempat Yoongi tadi.

.

Setelah menelpon lebih tepatnya sih matiin panggilan sepihak, Yoongi mengambil uang dan keluar rumah.

.

"Bang, beli 10ribu." Sesampainya Yoongi di gerobak abang siomay

"Okeh dek, ini semuanya campur atau gimana?"

"Eung gue makan daging doang, Kira pemakan segala/?, Yaudah campur semua tapi dagingnya lebih banyak dari yang lainnya ya Bang." Abang siomay pun mengiyakan.

.

"Kok banyak banget makanannya?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Yoongi yang lagi fokus liatin siomay. Yoongi langsung empet.

"Serah gue dong. Sape elu"

Ketika Yoongi menoleh ke arah pemilik suara, mata Yoongi membola lucu. Di belakangnya ada seorang namja bersurai orange dengan telinga yang berbulu di atas kepalanya, juga ekor panjang yang mengibas-ngibas. Namja itu tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk segaris lurus.

.

"Hai, kamu hybrid juga ya. Salam kenal, nama aku Jimin."

.

"Kagak ada yang nanya." Kata Yoongi dengan segala kejutekannya. Biasa tsundere mah gitu.

Jimin sepertinya terkejut dengan perkataan Yoongi.

"Imut-imut kok galak sih" celetuk Jimin.

"Terus napa emang, btw kayaknya lu lebih muda dari gue deh."

"Oh ya? Kok gak keliatan sih, ah bohong ya" Jimin tersenyum jahil.

"Ck serah kalo kagak percaya." Yoongi lebih memilih menghiraukannya saja.

"Jadi beneran lebih tua dari aku? Yaudah aku panggil hyung deh"

 _Ni orang cerewet amat dah pusing telinga gue dengernya_ -batin Yoongi.

.

Jimin masih setia mengoceh, kagak cape apa tu mulut. Tanpa menyadari Yoongi sudah selesai dengan siomaynya.

"Terus ya, kan tadi aku-Loh kemana hyung imut tadi?"

.

Blam

.

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Jimin terkekeh.

"Imut banget sih hyung itu, eh namanya?! Anjir lupa nanya namanya elaah pelupa amat sih lu Jim" Telinga Jimin bergerak turun.

.

"Dek, jadi beli siomay gak?" suara Abang siomay menyadarkan Jimin.

"Eh iya bang, 7 ribu ya" Jimin sadar akan tugasnya beli siomay.

Abangnya malah terkekeh. Rupanya Abang siomay tadi nguping percakapan mereka pemirsah.

"Yang sabar ya Dek. Biasanya yang kayak gitu dipedekate-in ntar kalo udah jadian setianya gak main-main loh."

"Ha? Apaan sih bang, siapa yang pedekate saya cuma suka jailin abis mukanya imut sih kalo cemberut. Lagian juga saya baru ketemu sama hyung itu" bela Jimin

"Iya deh. Mangat aja ya Dek."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggerutu di dalam rumah.

"Jin hyung ke mana sih hobi amat dah ngilang elah"

.

Yoongi melihat keadaan luar, si Jimin-Jimin itu udah hilang.

"Bagus deh, tapi ntu orang rumahnya di mana, plis jangan sampai dia tetangga gue"

.

.

Klek

.

" Yoongi-ya, hyung pulang~" Jin membuka pintu rumah.

.

"Hyung dari mana aja? Pergi kagak bilang-bilang" Yoongi duduk di sofa depan tv, diikuti oleh Jin.

"Tadi hyung ke taman dekat sini, keren loh Yoon. Kali-kali ikut dong hyung jalan-jalan"

"Ogah ah mending di rumah aja dah" Yoongi mah gitu, pemalas. Beda ama kucing hybrid yang lain.

"Ih lu itu pemalas banget sih" Jin mengacak rambut Yoongi.

"Eh? Hyung udah mulai pake lu-lu an. Ciee mulai ketularan gue ama Kira" goda Yoongi. Yoongi itu jutek, tapi kalo kalian udah deket keluar dah sifatnya.

"Ih hyung kan juga pengen kayak kalian, kayaknya enak gitu ngomong kayak gitu" jelas Jin dengan muka merah malu.

.

Begitulah tanpa sadar Yoongi melupakan pesanan Kira, yang satunya, _mandu_. Saking asiknya ngerumpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah

.

Jam terakhir pelajaran, di kelas Kira semua murid terlihat sudah pada ambang batasnya. Gimana enggak, pelajarannya sejarah cuy mantep gak tuh?

.

Kira nguap lebar. Set dah kagak ada cewe-cewenya tu anak. Chaeri di sebelahnya sibuk fangirling di hape. Hyejoo maen game pake earphone lagi, sadis tuh anak. Untung rambutnya panjang, bisa nutupin deh. Ojon? Jan ditanya tepar dah tu cowo, mulutnya kebuka lagi.

.

Kira ngeliat jam, 5 menit lagi. Ntu anak langsung beresin bukunya, ketahuan banget pengen pulang.

.

.

Teeet

.

Bel pun berbunyi, yang ajaibnya semua murid di kelas Kira langsung semangat beresin buku.

.

"Kir, lu abis ini mau ke mana?" tanya Hyejoo.

"ya pulang lah"

" Maksud gue kagak ada ke mana gitu belok dulu kek" jelas Hyejoo

"Aa gue mau beli bubble tea buat Jin-Yoongi buat gue juga. Mau ngikut?" tawar Kira.

"Boleh tuh, Ri lu ikut kagak?"

"Gue lagi hemat duit weh buat fansigning BTS. Gue kagak ye" Chaeri emang lagi rencana nabung buat ketemu Oppa-oppanya.

"Elah lu ngikut aja kalee ntar tinggal minta punya tuh berdua kan beres. Gue kagak ngikut ye, mau sparing futsal nih ama kelas sebelah, duluan yew" Ojon pamit keluar kelas.

"Jiah lu juga kagak ijut Jon. Serah deh, dah Ojon. Ri, ngikut aja dah kan sama aja rutenya" kata Kira.

"Iya deh gue ngikut"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah

.

"Gue pulaaang, hai kaliaaan" sapa Kira kepada Jin-Yoongi yang duduk di sofa. Lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Eh Kira udah pulang" Jin menoleh ke arah Kira diikuti oleh Yoongi.

.

"Apaan tuh yang Kira bawa?"

Yoongi melihat kantung plastik di tangan Kira.

"Oh ini. Nih buat kalian, bubble tea. Tenang, gue juga udah beli buat gue ndiri. Gue mau mandi dulu ye" Kira berjalan ke kamarnya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Kira sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia memakai kaos putih bertuliskan 'I love Busan'-biasa oleh-oleh, dengan celana hitam selutut.

Kira menghampiri Jin-Yoongi yang masih duduk di depan tv.

.

"Gimana bubblenya?" tanya Kira.

"Enak Ra, manis dingin terus ada rasa buah juga" Jelas Jin masih menyeruput bubble.

.

Entah mengapa Yoongi terlihat gelisah.

"Napa lu Yoon, pahit ye bubblenya?" hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Yoongi. Emang ada ya bubble pahit?

"Trus lu kenapa, sakit ato-oh lu kagak bisa minum es karna pilek?!" Kira memegang kedua bahu Yoongi. Telinga Yoongi menunduk turun bersamaan dengan kepalanya.

.

"Eng anu err anu..."

"Anu lu kenapa Yoon?!" set dah ni anak kagak bisa dipancing.

"Ck ya bukan itu lah, itu eum Kira mianhae..."

"Lah? Napa minta maap. Lebaran masih lama weh"

"Ih bukan itu tapi..."

.

"Trus apa, eh iya siomay gimana?" Yoongi terjengkit.

"Nah itu dia. Eum jadi gini, siomaynya udah gue beliin. Tapi, _mandu_ nya gue lupa beli. Kira mian gue beneran lupa, ini gegara Jin hyung ngajak ngobrol" tu anak malah nyalahin si Jin.

"Loh kok gue? Gue mana tau kalo lu diminta Kira beliin makanan"

.

"Alaah lu mah alay. Sante aja kali, kan siomaynya 10ribu. Banyak tuh. Btw ecieee sekarang Jin ngomongnya lu-gue okokok" Kira menepuk Jin, nabok sih kayaknya sampe bunyi tuh. Untung strong.

"Ih apa sih Kira, gue kan juga pengen nyoba ngomong kayak gitu. Kayaknya seru gitu" bela Jin, keliatan masih malu-malu gitu.

"Kagak papa weh, unyu tauk. Yodah gue mau manasin siomay dulu ye"

"Eh? Tadi makanannya udah dipanasin kok Kira. Tadi gue taroh di meja makan."

"Ebuset! Udah dipanasin? Aseek makasih Jin-ie. Gue ngambil dulu"

Kira berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil siomay. Terus balik lagi.

.

.

" Kira tau gak? Tadi gue ke taman loh" kata Jin membantu Kira menyusun makanan.

"Taman mana, taman bunga, taman kanak-kanak atau taman safari?" tanya Kira gak nyambung.

"Taman yang di dekat sini. Masa Kira gak tau sih"

"Oh yang deket tk. Lah, lu tadi keluar rumah?"

Jin mengangguk

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

"Ya kagak papa sih. Kali aja kan kagak boleh gitu"

"Lah lu tadi nyuruh gue beli keluar rumah" celetuk Yoongi.

"Eh iya juga ya hehe" Kira nyengir.

"Tau gak Ra, tadi pas gue ke sana ada banyak orang kecil loh"

"Anak kecil maksud lu?"

"Iya. Mereka suka nempel sama gue, terus mereka malah gak takut sama gue" Ekor Jin mengibas lucu.

"Di sana memang banyak anak kecil, kan deket ama tk. Lu suka anak kecil ya?" tanya Kira dengan senyum khas ibu/ea/.

"Ung, lucu imut gitu. Apalagi pas mereka ketawa" Jin bercerita sambil tersenyum polos.

.

.

TENG NONG

.

Suara bel rumah berbunyi. Ketiganya menoleh ke arah pintu. Jin melirik dua lainnya yang pura-pura kagak denger bel, ketahuan banget mager jalan.

"Biar gue yang buka pintu" Dua lainnya menghela napas lega. Dasar mageran.

.

"Eh Yoon lu udah pernah juga keliling komplek?" tanya Kira nyomot telur di siomay tadi. Diikuti Yoongi yang memakan daging siomaynya.

"Belum sih. Napa emang?"

"Kagak, nanya doang kali aja lu pernah juga keliling komplek gitu."

Mengingat kata keluar rumah, Yoongi teringat kejadian menyebalkan tadi. Tanpa sadar wajahnya tertekuk.

"Napa lu, cemberut amat. Jadi orang jan cemberut mulu kagak dapat jodoh ntar" Kira plis Yoongi itu hybrid kucing weh.

"Apaan sih Kira, sok tau" ketus Yoongi.

"Ya trus lu kenapa, cerita dong. Sesama makhluk itu kita saling berbagi, jan pelit lah" Kira gak ngaca ye.

"Serah lu dah. Btw Jin lama amat ya di depan pintu."

Emang sih dari tadi tu anak satu kagak balik-balik. Kira bergegas menuju pintu diikuti oleh Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa saat ketika Jin hendak membuka pintu_.

.

TENG NONG

.

"Iya sebentar, lagi mau buka pintu" gak usah dibilang juga kali Jin.

.

.

Ceklek

.

"Iya ada apa ya-Eh?"

Gimana gak kaget, di hadapannya saat ini ada seorang namja tiang/tinggi weh/ bersurai dusty brown, snapback di puter ke belakang. Satu kata, ganteng. Tapi gantengnya ketutup ama mukanya yang lagi bengong parah.

.

.

 _Cantik. Rambut pinknya cocok ama kulitnya. Pipinya lumayan berisi. Dan eh? Dia hybrid juga, sama kayak gue? Jodoh emang gak kemana_ -batin namja tersebut.

Btw belajar dari mana tuh kata-kata?

Saking khitmatnya dia tidak menyadari Jin udah capek nungguin.

.

"Em Tuan?" Jin mendadah tangan di hadapan cowo itu.

.

"Mrreow" lah malah mengeong, mana kayak kucing mau kawin lagi. Jin ampe merah tuh mukanya.

"T-tuan!" Jin sedikit mengeraskan suaranya membuat yang bengong sadar.

.

"Eh? Em... mian. Eum ah kami baru pindah di rumah sebelah kalian tadi malem. Ini kami ngasih-"

.

"Jin-ie lu ngapain sih? Lama amat sumpah, gue abisin juga siomaynya ntar-eh? Siapa ya?"

.

 _Oh jadi namanya Jin, simpel dan manis eh sadar diri Joon!_ -cowo itu ngegeleng kepala.

Kira yang tadi nyela obrolan juga ikut bingung ama tuh cowo.

.

"Loh lu hybrid juga ye?" celetuk Yoongi.

.

"I-iya kami baru pindah tadi malem. Nama saya Namjoon, ini dari master saya bikin sup kimchi, ada dagingnya juga di dalam" salam Namjoon sambil menyerahkan mangkuk berisi makanan tersebut.

.

"Ee makasih banget ya. Kenalin gue Kira. Ini kedua hybrid gue, yang pink ini namanya Jin yang satu lagi yang item rambutnya namanya Yoongi. Sekali lagi makasih ya bilangin sama master lu ya."

"Iya. Kalo begitu saya permisi dulu kak" Namjoon pamit undur diri.

"Oh gak mampir dulu? Di dalem ada siomay lo" tawar Kira.

"Ah gak usah makasih. Saya langsung pamit aja. Mari kak"

Namjoon pun pamit sebelumnya dia tersenyum pada Jin.

.

.

.

Di dalam rumah

.

"aseeek lumayan kagak usah masak kali ini wehehehe" ucap Kira setelah menaruh sup di panci.

Yoongi hanyak mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedangkan Jin masih melamun. Kira melihat itu.

.

"Jin-ie... hellow... Jin! lu kagak kesurupan kan?!" Kira mendadak panik. Jin tersadar dari lamunannya.

.

"Eh eng...enggak kok. Beneran deh"

"Tapi kok muka hyung merah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Lah iya, lu beneran kagak papa? Kagak pusing?" Kira memeriksa jidat Jin, anget. Jin mengangguk.

"Beneran gak papa lu? Kalo sakit bilang aja, muka lu merah Jin" Kira mulai khawatir.

"Iya Kira beneran gue gak papa" Jin tersenyum menenangkan.

Kira memastikan.

"Ookeh. Lain kali kalo ngerasa pusing atau panas atau sakit bilang aja ke gue okeh, lu juga ye Yoon"

Keduanya mengangguk. Kira mengelus kepala keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

.

.

.

BRAAKKK

.

Hobi amat tu anak dobrak pintu.

.

"Gue pulaaang!"

.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

"Pada ke mana nih orangnya. JIIIN, YOONGIII. LU BERDUA DI MANA WEH?" Kira mulai keliling rumah. Mulai dari ruang tamu, semua kamar, wc, kamar mandi, dapur, kompor, minyak-eh kok ke situ/?

.

"WOI DI MANA LU PADA SET DAH PERGI KAGAK BILANG-BILANG!" Kira itu suara kedengeran sampe keluar rumah loh.

.

Kira melanjutkan pencarian ke halaman belakang. Sesampainya di sana, Kira melihat sosok berambut pink dan hitam sedang jongkok di dekat semak-semak. Kira pun menghampiri mereka, terdengar sayup-sayup percakapan dari mereka.

.

"Kok lama ya hyung?"

"Sst diam, jangan sampai ketahuan weh"

Kira yang mendengar mulai ikut kepo, dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Duh lama"

"Sabar atuh Yoon"

"Ngapain lu berdua?"

"WAAAAA!"

Keduanya kaget dah, Kira menatap mereka bingung.

.

"Yaah ilang, gak ngeliat deh"

"Ah Kira mah ngagetin aja elaah"

Keduanya sontak menunduk. Kira jadi makin bingung.

"Lah lah lah napa sih, emang ada apaan?" tanya Kira Kepo.

"Tadi ada kupu-kupu mau keluar dari daun" jelas Jin. Kira loading.

"Keluar dari kepompong maksudnya? Wih keren tuh trus mana kupu-kupunya?" Kira antusias karna seumur hidup dia belum pernah ngeliat proses kupu-kupu ntu.

"Udah kabur gegara Kira ngagetin sih tadi" celetuk Yoongi.

"Yee mana gue tau kalo lu pada ngeliatin ntu. Lagian yang teriak kan lu berdua" Kira membela diri.

"Ya kita berdua kagak bakal teriak kalo Kira kagak ngagetin"

"Iye dah maap yeeh kucing-kucingku sayaang."

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kira kenapa pulangnya cepet?" tanya Jin.

"Oh tadi ada rapat semua guru. Jadi lebih baik dipulangkan aja muridnya, yaudah gue pulang" cerita Kira.

"Oh gitu ternyata" Jin ber-oh ria diikuti Yoongi.

"Ngomong-ngomong gue ke dalem dulu ya mau ganti baju okeh?" keduanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kira keluar kamar setelah berganti baju lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

.

"Makanaan ciluk baaaa-lah? Kok kosong, Jin belom masak ye?" Kira memeriksa rak, dan matanya terhenti pada mangkuk.

.

"Ini kan mangkok kemaren, belom dibalikin toh. Balikin tapi ngasih apa ye?" Kan kurang sopan kalo orang udah ngasih masa kita enggak.

.

"JIIIIN, YOON SINI WEH BANTUIN GUE!" Emang hobinya Kira kali ya teriak-teriak.

Tak lama yang dipanggil pun datang.

.

"Ada apa Ra?" tanya Jin.

"Bantuin gue dong. Kan kemaren si Joon-Joon ntu ngasih kita sup, trus mangkoknya kan masih di tempat kita. Kagak sopan kalo kagak ngasih balik" jelas Kira, keduanya magut-magut.

"Trus ngasih apaan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Nah itu dia, gue bingung hehe"

"Jiah kirain udah tau mau ngasih apaan" Kira nyengir aja, lalu melihat Jin yang sedang melamun.

"Jin-ah ada saran gitu?" tanya Kira mengejutkan Jin.

"Eeh? A-aku? Eng menurut gue sih mending kita bikin kue aja biar banyak stoknya gitu" muka Jin memerah. Sepertinya Kira menyadarinya.

"Prasaan dari kemaren lu ngelamun mulu mana muka lu merah lagi. Lu kenapa sih emang?" tanya Kira kepo.

"Au ni hyung dari kemaren bengong mulu"

"Elu juga sama weh, bedanya si Jin merah kalo lu cemberut"

Yoongi terkejut dengan omongan Kira.

"Y-ya mana ada weh, nuduh aja lu Ra"

"Ng Udah udah. Gimana kalo bikin muffin aja?" tawar Jin sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kira nepuk tangan.

"NAAH! Boleh tuh serah lu mau bikin kayak gimana Jin, kita bedua mah ngikut aja hehe ya gak Yoon?" Kira ngerangkul Yoongi dibalas decakan malas oleh yang dirangkul.

Gitu deh semenjak ntu berdua tinggal di rumah Kira, yang jadi tukang masak ya si Pink cantik kita, Jin. Yoongi? Waduh jan ditanya ntu anak kalo bangun tidur langsung duduk aja di meja makan-bener bener di mejanya-digeplak dulu ama Kira baru dah mau turun. Kira? Beuh ntu cewe kagak ada cewe-cewenya/Kira bawa aer seember, njirr/ masak palingan telor ato mie plus sayur itu udah paling hebat katanya. Intinya kalo lagi mau makan yang kerja cuma Jin doang sisanya paling entar bantuin nyuci piring.

Balik ke cerita.

.

.

Sejam kemudian Jin mengeluarkan muffin dari oven. Bakingnya palingan 20 menitan doang, yang lama bikin adonannya. Gimana kagak lama baru tepungnya mau diaduk, udah dimainin Kira ama Yoongi. Kalo Yoongi pan dia gak bisa masak jadi dia baru pertama kalinya liat tepung, gitu deh unyu sih ceria banget mukanya. Beda ama Kira, ntu anak kayak bocah maen masak-masakan dikit-dikit tepungnya di colek ke Yoongi ato gak Jin. Jadi deh perang tepung. Seru sih tapi dapur jadi putih noh. Yang bersihin siapa? Siapa lagi selain mereka. Back to story.

.

"Kok panas sih kagak bisa ngicip deh" keluh Kira.

"Kan baru keluar dari oven Kira. Sabar ya" Jin terkekeh, berasa emak jadinya.

"Itu buat apaan hyung?" Yoongi nunjuk ke arah topping dkk.

"Oh ini kalau misalnya di atasnya mau dihiasin. Ini ada whipped cream sama pewarna, trus juga ada ceres, parutan keju, coklat, chocochips, strawberry juga ada. Di rumah Kira lengkap banget bahannya" puji Jin.

"Hehe gue emang jaga-jaga aja. Kan lu pernah bilang lu bisa masak yaudah gue beli semua bahannya kali aja gitu misal lu lagi kurang kerjaan tinggal masak"

"Terus di atas kuenya ditaroh apa aja?" tanya Yoongi.

"Terserah aja sih. Tuh ambil masing-masing kalo mau hias sendiri" tawar Jin.

"Ah kagak usah deh, kesian tetangga ntar malah kagak napsu ngeliat muffinnya" bilang aja mager Kira, Jin hanya tersenyum maklum. Akhirnya Jin yang mentopping semua muffinnya.

.

"Gue boleh minta satu gak?" rupanya Yoongi tertarik pemirsa dengan muffin.

"Oh ambil aja Yoon, terserah mau yang mana" kata Jin.

Yoongi mengambil muffin bertopping whipped cream vanila bertabur parutan keju, lalu menggigitnya. Jin menantikan reaksi Yoongi. Kira juga ikutan kepo.

"Gimana Yoon?" tanya Kira.

Saking sibuknya makan Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepala, ekornya mengibas senang. Jin tersenyum lega.

"Set dah ampe belepotan tuh elah" celetuk Kira sambil ngebersihin cream di sekitar mulut Yoongi, pake tisu tenang aja weh. Lalu Kira memakan juga satu bertopping choco chips.

"Jja udah semua nih susun dulu yuk" ajak Jin diikuti dua lainnya.

.

Setelah selesai, Kira membawa muffin-muffin tersebut namun dia merasa ada yang kurang. Kira menoleh ke belakang.

.

"Lah? Mana ntu berdua tadi?"

Kira kembali ke dapur dan melihat Jin yang sedang duduk menunduk, sedangkan yoongi udah tiduran aja di atas meja.

"Woi ngapain lu pada di situ, temenin gue weh nganter muffin" Kira menarik lengan Yoongi.

"Ah males lu aja yang nganter" jawab Yoongi.

"Eeu... Kira aja deh yang nganter, gue di sini aja jaga rumah hehe"

.

"Kagak. Pokoknya lu berdua harus ikut ayok cepetan kalo kagak gue simbur aer nih"

Sontak keduanya langsung menghampiri Kira, namanya juga kucing takut air. Trus mandinya gimana? Dimandiin lah eh kagak weh. Mereka mandi kok, cuma pake air anget. Kenapa mereka takut gitu diancem Kira? Soalnya ntu cewe emang pernah nyimbur pas mereka gak mau mandi, nyimburnya pake air dingin lagi.

.

"Hehe Good boys yukk berangkaat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

 **Hehee gimana? Penasaran gak lanjutannya wkwkwk sengaja gue bikin 2 part biar greget/?**

 **Oh ya buat yang ngereview makasih banyak sayang~**

 **Trus ada yang nyaranin kalo nama2 tempatnya diubah jadi kekoreaan, sebenarnya gue dari awal chap 1 udah mikir sampe searching di gugel tapi bingung gimana namainnya/?**

 **Jadi komplek-komplek gitu/apaan, kalo bisa kasih saran dong buat nama perumahannya hehe/duh malu2in aja dh gue/.**

 **Trus juga sekali lagi ini ff yaoi kok say cuma belum muncul kan gak greget kalo awal chap udah lovey dovey, mending secara bertahap/ea/.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih ya yang udah review, gue seneng banget pas baca review kalian hehe~**

 **Thanks buat:**

 **LaVieEn, wenjun, ayuya24,**

 **Plus SIDER yang makin banyak hoho**

 **Thanks for reading/bow/**

 **Luv all**

 **Akhir kata**

 **review juseyo...**


	4. Chapter 3(part 2)

**Chap 3 : Tetangga Baru(part 2)**

 **Sebelumnya gue lupa ngasih tau maaf yee/pelupa amat gue/. Jadi semua hybrid di sini hybrid kucing yaa, okeh? Skali lagi muhun maap~**

Don't Like, Don't Read(Gak suka, nda usah Baca), typo everywhere

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Author pov

Sesampainya di rumah tetangga, Kira membunyikan bel.

.

Tetoteoteeeett

.

"Wiiih keren juga nih bel hehehe"

.

TEETOTEETOTEEEEETTOOTEETOTEEEET-

"Kira berisik weh! Sakit nih kuping" Yoongi menutup telinganya.

"Hehe abis ni bel keren weh suaranya, gue jadi pengen beli yang kayak gini" Kira malah bahagia banget keliatannya.

"Mendingan bel yang biasa aja Ra" kata Jin.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari pintu rumah itu udah kebuka dari tadi, dan ada orangnya.

"Ada apa nih?" suara berat khas om-om menyapa mereka. Sontak ketiganya langsung menoleh ke pintu dan kaget. Gimana gak kaget, dikira om-om beneran ternyata cowo rambutnya merah, hybrid ternyata. Ganteng juga, sekarang ntu cowo lagi natap bingung. Kira memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

.

"Situ yang tadi ngomong?"

"Iya, kenapa emang?" ngebass weh berat banget. Kira takjub dibuatnya/?

"Kagak papa sih, keren aja hehe" dari tadi Kira cengar cengir aja, Yoongi udah nunduk, malu-maluin weh.

.

"Phiii! Napa lama amat lu-loh? Kira kan?!" terdengar suara dari dalam, dan sosok itu menampakkan diri.

"Hoseok sunbae?! Kok bisa?"

"Hyung kenal dia?" tanya hybrid merah tadi.

"Iya weh dia murid di sekolah yang gue kunjungin tadi. Eh masuk dulu masuk, yang di belakangnya Kira juga silahkan masuk gak usah malu-malu hehe kagak enak weh kalo ngomong di depan pintu"

Ketiganya pun masuk mengiringi J-Hope. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi lu juga punya hybrid ya Kira?" tanya J-Hope.

"Iya sunbae hehe. Btw gue baru tau loh kalo sunbae pindahnya ke sini, soalnya gak pernah ngeliat sunbae lewat-lewat gitu"

"Iya juga sih, soalnya gue kan kuliah trus juga biasanya gue latihan dance bareng temen-temen gue. Ngomong-ngomong lu jan manggil gue sunbae dong berasa formal gitu, panggil Kak J-hope aja atau kagak Hobie oppa lebih bagus hehe" J-Hope nyengir aja, Jin senyum maklum. Sedang Yoongi, kok kayaknya dia gelisah gitu ya.

.

"Mending Kak Jehop aja lah ogah gue kalo manggil oppa, terlalu bagus wkwkwk" ngakak aja tu anak.

"Njir lu yee. Eh btw itu apaan?" J-Hope menunjuk ke tumpukan muffin.

"Eh iya lupa. Kan kemaren hybrid kakak sape tuh Jun-Jun lupa gue hehe nganter makanan trus karna mangkoknya belom dibalikin yaudah kita mau ngasih juga makanan gituu"

"Oh si Namjoon maksudnya? Makasih ya muffinnya"

"Masama kak. Oh iya lu belum kenal kan kak ama kucing gue. Yang pink ini namanya Jin, kalo yang snow white ini nama Yoongi" Kira mengelus dagu Yoongi gemas tapi dilepasin ama yang dielus. J-Hope terlihat terkejut dengan reaksi Yoongi.

"Hoho santai aja Kak, ni anak emang kek gitu orangnya. Tipe tsundere" Jelas Kira dengan santai melambai-eh.

"Oalaah, beda sama punya gue. Si Namjoon itu yang paling tua di antara mereka, dewasa gitu lah meskipun kadang ada aja kelakuannya. Beda lagi ama Jimin, Jiminnya lagi di dalem sih. Dia itu cerewet sumpah, ngoceh mulu. Trus gara-gara kebanyakan nonton drama ama nuna gue jadi alay gitu anaknya. Beda lagi ama Taehyung panggilannya Mphi, yang merah tadi. Itu anak duh gue bingung dah gimana gambarinnya. Gue juga bingung dia species apaan. Sumpah"

Berbagai ekspresi didapati J-Hope oleh ketiga pendengar di hadapannya. Jin dengan muka memerah, Kira yang udah kagak kuat nahan tawanya, Yoongi dengan matanya yang membola lucu.

.

 _Apa tadi katanya, J-ji-jimin? Plis jan orang yang waktu itu pliss_ -batin Yoongi.

.

Namun takdir berkata lain, dari dalam terlihat namja berambut orange berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, begitu sampai

.

"Hyung, lama amat sih elah ngapain coba katanya tadi mau tanding game bareng Mphi gimana sih-eh kue dari mana nih gue minta ye hehe...-eh? Hyung imut?! Ketemu lagi nih apa kabar hyung? Hyung pasti kangen kan sama aku soalnya kan-mmppttffpt" celotehnya Jimin terhenti, mulutnya udah disumpel Hoseok ama muffin.

"Cerewet bat luh. Emang kalian pernah ketemu ya?"

Kira yang kepekaannya lagi ngumpul-ngumpul, mulai mengerti situasinya.

.

"OOOH!... Jadi ni bocah ye Yoon yang bikin elu me-mmmppt bbdjdkmamzh" Mulut Kira langsung dibekap ama duo Jin-Yoongi. Napa Jin ngikut juga? Soalnya di khawatir kalo Kira bakal tau juga tentang Jin.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih. Btw gue nyomot juga ya muffinnya, siapa nih yang bikin?" tanya J-Hope.

"Eum gue yang bikin" jawab Jin.

"Hah? Lu bisa masak, Jin?" dibalas anggukkan oleh yang ditanya.

.

Prok prok

.

"Widiih keren tuh lumayan tau ada koki di rumah. Kucing Gue boro-boro masak bersihin rumah aja ya gue juga"

"Yee gue juga bantuin kok hyung. Yang nyuci kan gue biasanya" bela Jimin yang entah sejak kapan ikutan duduk.

"Halah lu mah nyuci doang itu juga palingan cuma nyalain mesinnya doang, hmm enak banget nih kuenya siapa yang bikin?" celetuk Namjoon yang baru datang, langsung aja nyomot ntu muffin.

"Ini Muffin weh. Tuh yang si Jin, yang rambut pink. Lu udah kenal kan keduanya kemaren"

"Oh ya? Enak banget loh, gak salah kamu yang bikin" Yang lagi makan mendadak keselek(J-Hope, Kira, Yoongi).

"Hhyung imut! Hyung gak papa? Nih minum air dulu" airnya mana bekas Jimin minum lagi. Si Jimin langsung aja nepuk-nepuk si Yoongi. Yang laen pada bingung semua, sampe Taehyung yang baru dateng juga ikut bingung.

.

"Loh Jim, lu udah kenal ama mereka?" tanya J-Hope.

"Ha? Gue kenal ama hyung imut ini aja hehe ya kan hyung? Kita kan pernah beli siomay bareng" jelas Jimin.

"Hah? Beneran Yoon? Kapan weh anjir lu kagak cerita ama gue tega bener lu" tanya Kira.

"Kagak ada Kira, beneran sumpah. Itu pas gue beliin Kira siomay trus dia juga beli " Yoongi berusaha nyela.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari saking sibuk debatnya, ada dua orang yang sudah hilang entah ke mana.

.

.

.

.

.

Halaman belakang rumah

.

"Ng N-Namjoon, k-kita ngapain di sini?" tanya Jin gugup. Tadi Jin masih ketawa-ketawa aja ngedengerin yang lain cerita-cerita eh tiba-tiba ada yang narik tangannya. Ternyata si Namjoon.

"A-abis di sana ribut banget sakit telinga gue" jawab Namjoon juga agak gugup.

"Trus kenapa narik gue?"

 _Iya juga ya duh pea bener lu Joon_ -batin Namjoon. Namjoon mengeplak jidat. Melihat hal itu Jin terkekeh.

"Canda aja gue. Gak papa kok lu narik gue ke sini" Namjoon juga ikut cengar-cengir.

.

"Em ngomong-ngomong kita belum kenalan loh"

"Loh kan udah pas kemaren" jawab Jin.

"Itu kan dikenalin, gue pengennya perkenalan langsung"

"Ohoh okeh... Emm nama gue Jin, terserah mau manggil apa"

.

"Kalo gue manggilnya princess gimana?" Mulai dah ni anak.

"Hhah? M-maksudnya?" Jin mulai memerah pemirsah.

"Gak boleh ya?"

"Emm b-bukan gitu, g-gue cuma ngerasa gak biasa aja gitu"

.

"Yaudah deh, kalo Jinseok gimana?"

"Jinseok?" Jin memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Namjoon mulai lengah pemirsah.

.

 _Duh imut banget sumpah_ -batin Namjoon.

.

"Ya Jinseok, kenapa emang?"

"Gak papa sih... Eum gue suka kok" Ucap Jin seraya tersenyum.

"Oh iya lupa, nama gue Namjoon terserah manggil apa" Namjoon juga ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Namjoonie?" Entah kenapa Namjoon menyukai panggilan itu.

"Iya, em ngomong-ngomong umur Jinseokie berapa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Oh umur gue 6 tahun, Namjoonie sendiri berapa?" Namjoon terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Jin. Kan hybrid kucing weh jadi cepet tumbuhnya.

.

"Hha? Beneran 6 tahun?! Hyung dong, umur gue 4 tahun" Jin juga ikut terkejut.

"Loh beneran? Gak nyangka loh gue kira seumuran, ternyata lebih muda 2 tahun. Panggil gue hyung ya"

"Iya deh Jinseok-ie hyung"

.

Keduanya saling bercerita banyak. Sampai nyanyian sumbang dari sosok makhluk yang tidak tahu tempat dan tidak memiliki urat malu merusak suasananya.

.

"Dunia serasa milik berduaa~~~ lalalaa~"

.

Sontak keduanya melihat ke arah Kira

"K-kira! Bikin kaget aja"

"Yee lu nya aja kalee kelewat asik berduaan. Pada ngobrolin apa nih?" Kira duduk di antara keduanya seraya merangkul ala SKSD. Namjoon agak risih.

"Tadi kami baru kenalan Ra, ternyata Namjoonie lebih muda dari gue loh, beda 2 tahun" Namjoon yang tadi empet gegara ini cewe ngerusak suasana, menganggukkan kepala seadanya.

.

"Iya nun, umur gue baru 4 tahun"

"Wiiiih keren tuh berarti lebih muda dari Yoongi juga dong luh" Namjoon terkejut part 2.

"Hhah? Yoongi yang matanya sipit itu? Lebih tua dari gue?! Beneran nun?!"

"Iya weh Yoongi mah imut-imut gitu udah tua tuh anak/Yoongi mendadak keselek muffin/. Btw lu napa manggil gue nuna?" Berasa gimana gitu Kira dipanggil nuna.

"Lah kan Jinseok hyung lebih tua dari gue dan Hyung manggil Nuna namanya doang otomatis kan gue manggil lu Nuna" Kira sedikit loading biasa lah. Kira menyadari sesuatu

"A-ooh eh?! Jinseok? Jin maksud lu? Ohoow muehehehe" Kira tertawa receh. Jin pasang muka bingung.

"Napa emang Kira?" tanya Jin.

"Ouh gak papa kok, gak papa~ gue ke tempat yang lain dulu yee ohokokok"

Kira berlalu ke dalam rumah. Keduanya menatap Kira dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Jin dengan muka polosnya, sedangkan Namjoon dengan muka empetnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi side

.

"Hyung btw aku belom tau loh nama hyung siapa" tanya cowo orange atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Jimin.

.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka masih di ruang tamu, Yoongi mendadak ketagihan ama ntu muffin dicomotnya dah satu-satu. Jiminnya sih seneng-seneng aja, abis cara makannya Yoongi imut banget mulutnya ampe penuh noh.

"Trus napa emang?" tetap aja dah judesnya walau lagi makan.

"Ih masa hyung gak mau ngasih tau sih, kan gak adil hyung tau nama aku tapi akunya enggak"

.

Ngomong-ngomong posisi mereka sekarang, Jimin itu dia duduk lesehan di karpet, Yoonginya ya di kursi padahal pengennya sih di meja tapi ntar digeplak lagi ama Kira, males weh. Jadi kalo di lihat dari jauh Jimin kek pelayannya Yoongi, wkwk sori Jim.

.

"Ck bawel amat sih lu elah"

"Ya kan dari tadi hyung gak nyebut nama, kan kepo akunya hy-

"Yoongi."

-ung"

Singkat, padat, cepat. Itulah menggambarkan jawaban Yoongi.

.

"Hhah?"

"Kagak ada pengulangan" Comot lagi muffinnya.

"Ha-Ooh Yoongi hyung toh, Yoongi hyung~~ Yoongi hyuung... Yoongi hyuu-ummp"

"Berisik tau gak"

.

Jiminnya mah malah seneng, gimana enggak wong dia tadi disuapin muffin ama Yoongi disumpelin sih lebih tepatnya.

.

"Hyung"

"Apaan?"

"Bosen..."

"Yaudah main sana samperin majikan lu"

"Jehop hyung lagi sibuk, males ganggu"

Padahal sebenernya J-Hope kagak sibuk, dia malah lagi bareng si Taehyung maen ps. Jimin mah tukang modus.

"Ck yaudah kalo lu mager lu di-

-em"

Ucapan Yoongi terhenti tatkala saat dia menoleh, Yoongi mendapati wajahnya dekat dengan namja orange itu.

.

 _Blush_

.

BRUUKK

.

"Adaaww! Hyung, kok aku didorong?" Yang ditanya langsung ngacir. Jimin bingung pemirsah.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Puk_

.

Yoongi datang ke tempat Kira, J-Hope dan Taehyung di ruang tv. Pada maen ps tuh

"Eh Yoon napa lu, mau ngikut maen juga? Sabar ye ngantri nunggu Kak Hoseok ama Mphi selese dulu yew. Kak Jehop cepetan napa kalah juga kok entar" Kira ngedumel sambil mengacak rambut Yoongi.

"Ntar Ra, gue belom kalah kok NOH RASAIN NOH MATI LUH! MATI! eh-ANJIIIRRR?!"

.

"K.O!"

Suara dari layar tv mewakili kekalahan dari J-Hope yang sudah berapa kali gak menang-menang melawan Taehyung.

.

"WANJEERR WAKAKAKAK PAYAH BANGET LU KAK MATINYA KOK KAGAK ELIT AMAT!" puas amat dah tu cewe ngetawainnya. Kira hendak mengambil alih posisi J-Hope, tapi J-Hopenya malah nahan Kira.

"Eeh tar dulu weh gue tadi baru pemanasan! Stick psnya nih yang rusak makanya gue kalah" bela J-Hope. Biasa kalo kalah maen game nyalahin sticknya lah, mousenya lah, internetnya, ampe tvnya juga ada.

"Kalah ya kalah aja kali" celetuk Yoongi. Iya padahal tadi masih gimana gitu, tapi pas ngeliat Hoseok kalah maen game moodnya langsung balik dah.

"Naah bener Yoon, udah ah minggir lu Kak gue yang main. Yok Phi! Lu pilih dulu karakter yang mana" Ini cewe main perintah aja hobinya.

"Ogah ah capek gue maen mulu dari tadi ama Jehop hyung" Si Taehyung malah kecapean, protes dong si Kira.

"Lah? Kagak! Sini lu maen ama gue, gue pengen tau seberapa tangguhnya kau" berasa familiar ama ni kalimat.

"Nun, gue beneran capek nun. Nuna main aja ama J-Hope hyung atau sama Yoongi hyung, sekalian ajarin Yoongi hyung tuh keknya kagak bisa maen game" Terdapat perempatan di jidat Yoongi. Tanpa banyak pikir ntu cowo imut langsung aja nyamber stick ps, ngambilnya yang di tangan Kira lagi. Ya protes lah tuh cewe.

"Woi Yoon, gue belom maen elah!"

.

Terjadi perebutan stick ps yang berakhir dengan Kira yang pundung di pojokan. Si Yoongi ternyata nantang si Taehyung maen, yang ditantang yang tadinya udah mager langsung aja mangat.

.

Permainan berlangsung sengit, semua mata termasuk yang lagi nonton ama yang lagi pundung. Gak nyangka weh Yoongi jago bener maennya.

.

"Ra, lu ngajarin dia ye maen gituan? Jago bener merasa gagal gue jadi manusia" celetuk J-Hope bahkan mulutnya tidak dapat tertutup. Awas lalat masuk bang.

"Ye kagak lah Kak. Wong gue jarang maen di rumah... kayaknya sih" Kira mulai lupa pemirsah.

.

"Ada apaan nih seru amat?"

Sontak para penonton menoleh ke arah sumber suara tadi. J-Hope dengan wajah antusias, sedangkan Kira, kaget?

"Loh Jiwoo eonni?! Kok bisa di sini?" tanya Kira kepada perempuan di belakang Jimin. Jadi posisinya itu Jimin paling kanan, trus Namjoon-Jin/gegara suara mereka kedengeran ampe halaman belakang/, dan di belakang mereka Jiwoo tadi.

.

"Loh lu kenal ama nuna gue Ra?" tanya J-Hope bingung.

"Iya Kak, wong Jiwoo eonni ponakan eomma gue"

"HAAH? PONAKAN?! Berarti kita sepupuan dong Ra!" itu suara boleh kagak dikecilin weh.

"Sepupu tiri sih lebih tepatnya kan gue bukan anak kandung, Kak" Kira masih sedikit terkejut.

"Kan tetap aja keluarga Ra, ngomong-ngomong gue baru tau loh kalo lu punya hybrid Ra"

"Hehe baru-baru aja kok eonni, lagia-"

"Eh eh? Lah? Kok? Buset! Iyya sipp-HAAAH?!"

Semua perhatian kembali tertuju pada dua makhluk yang sedang sibuk sekarang. Dan terkejut dengan apa yang terpampang di layar.

.

" K.O!"

.

"WANJEEERR WAKAKAKAK RASAIN NOH! LU KUALAT SIH AMA GUE HAHAHAHA"-J-Hope

"DEMI WAAATT?! YOON JUJUR SAMA GUE, LU PASTI DIEM-DIEM KE WARNET KAN? JAWAB YOON! JAWAAAB!"-Kira

"WKWKWKWK MANA PERBANDINGAN SKORNYA BEDA BANGET ANJIRRR PAYAH AMAT LU TAE!"-Jimin

Dan berbagai ejekan lainnya dilontarkan, sedangkan yang diejek menatap hampa pada layar tv. Yoongi menatap datar Kira yang sedang memegang bahunya.

.

"Teganya lu ama gue pak hero! TEGANYAAA HUAAAA!"

"TAE ITU PS AWAS KEINJEK WEH GUE BELINYA PAKE DUIT TABUNGAN GUE!"

"KAGAAK! KAGAK MUNGKIN! LU JAHAT AMA GUE LU JAHAAAT HUAAAA HIKSS SROOT!"

"Kita balik ke tempat tadi yuk"

"Eung? Kenapa emang?"

"Berisik"

"Loh eonni mau ke mana?"

"Ke kamar. Mager gue ngurusin ntu bocah, daah Kiraa~~"

Dan pergi lah dua makhluk tadi(Jin-Namjoon) dan Jiwoo yang ke kamarnya.

.

"N-nuna jan tinggalin gueee! Buset dah Mphi lu JAN MELUK PSNYA WEH INGUS LU BELEBERAN NOH!"

"HIKS SROOTT KAGAK MAAUU! GUE MAU BERDUAAN AJA AMA PAK HERO!"

"Kira udah selesai megang bahu gue? Gue masih pengen makan muffin tadi"

" Eh? Udah hehe. Lu masih mau makan yaudah yok"

"Huh? N-nuna! Gue boleh ikut?!"

"Kagak."

"Eum? Ooo boleh kok ayok sini, apaan sih lu Yoon melotot gitu udaah lu ikut aja"

"Aseek makasih nun. Yoongi hyung juga laper ya?"

"Ck. Cerewet bat lu"

"Elu yang cerewet udah diem" Diam-diam Kira tersenyum jahil kepada Jimin yang sedang menatap Yoongi.

.

"Lah? Pada kemana weh?! Gue jan ditinggalin wooii! Set dah lu berat amat pi!"

"Hiks hyung lepasin guee!"

"Kagak! Lu bakal ngancurin ps gue entar"

"Huaaaaaaa!"

Ya kejadian itu diakhiri dengan tangisan Taehyung lebih tepatnya sih jeritan alay. Semoga dia mendapat hidayah dari-Nya eh/?

Kehidupan Kira sudah ramai, kini lebih ramai dengan adanya tetangga barunya. Ikuti terus kisah selanjutnya hanya di. SINII!/garing/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

 **Om telolet Om! wkwkwkwk booming bat sumpah, sampe bambam nanya trus si Nam dareum ampe upload foto di ig. Trus ada yang remix lagi dari dj internasional. Kalo pendapat gue sih ya santai aja Alhamdulillah kan jadinya mereka tau bis Indonesia/apaan/. Tapi kalo bisa jangan terlalu nyepam lah di komenan orang2. Kan kesian atuh yang lagi bagi info eh ada telolet muncul bukannya komen tentang ntu info. Gue juga suka kok liat vidnya soalnya di daerah gue kagak ada bis gituan. Selama gak ngebahayain keselamatan diri ya silahkan asal jangan berlebihan.**

 **Anywaaay kalian ada yg nonton Hwarang kagak? Wkwkwk ep 2 Bang Taetae ganteng weh. Trus Hyungsik oppa juga ganteng maks apalagi aktingnya weh melayang gue, intinya semuanya ganteng dah Bang Minho, Jihan oppa, Yoonwoo oppa juga wkwkwk/Abaikan/**

 **Btw Castnya udah mulai munculan nih. Yang nyariin bang taetae udah muncul tuh, yang nyariin dek kuki sabar yaa hehe**

 **Info lagi jadi ini tiap chapter beda cerita tapi saling berkesinambungan/apa sih/. Ada lagi yang mau nanya atau saran silahkan lewat review tapi nanyanya jangan terlalu menjurus ke alur ya karna jadi spoiler/apaan/**

 **Btw makasih sayang sarannya boleh diterima tuh hehe**

 **Gue seneng banget tapi juga agak kecewa sih soalnya perbandingan review sama viewnya jauh banget, yang ngeview udah ratusan weh tapi yang review dikit weh gue pan juga pengen komunikasi gitu ya dengan kalian para readers/eaa/**

 **Sudah ya cuap-cuapnya banyak amat, mianhae/Bow/**

 **Thanks buat:**

 **LaVieEn, wenjun, ayuya24,**

 **Plus SIDER yang makin banyak hoho**

 **Thanks for reading/bow/**

 **Luv all**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Review juseyo...**


	5. Chapter 4 (part 1)

**Chap 4 : Cookie? (part 1)**

Don't Like, Don't Read(Gak suka, nda usah Baca), typo everywhere

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Author pov

.

Angin berhembus lembut, burung-burung mulai berkicau, matahari menyinari semua perasaan ki-eh salah/? Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya pertanda akan dimulainya hari. Semua orang memulai aktivitasnya.

Begitu juga dengan para tokoh kita. Mari kita menuju ke salah satu rumah terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Di dapur terlihat sosok bersurai pink tengah sibuk dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, apalagi kalau bukan memasak. Lama Jin berkutat dengan masakannya, namun terhenti kala suara menyapanya.

"Lagi masak apa hyung?"

.

Ya itu yang nanya Yoongi. YOONGI? IYA YOONGI yang itu, yang kalo ngomong cabe rawit aja kalah pedesnya/apaan/. Tumbenan amat kan, auhtor aja sampe bingung.

"Eh Yoon? Tumben banget lu duluan yang bangun. Biasanya juga dibangunin dulu"

Ngomong-ngomong Jin masih berkutat dengan masakannya alias dia ngebelakangin Yoongi sekarang.

"Emang kagak boleh napa gue bangun pagi. Salah mulu dah bangun telat salah, bangun pagi salah" Yoongi mulai berguling pemirsah di atas meja makan, mumpung Kiranya masih molor.

"Ya engga lah Yoon, cuma gak biasa aja gitu, malah bagus lagi"

"Serah dah hyung-hoaaaamm" Yoongi nguap, masih unyu sih mana ekornya gerak pelan gitu.

"Mending lu bangunin Kira deh biar pas dia turun makanannya udah siap-EH?! Yoon! Jangan tiduran di meja. Ayok turun cepetan" ucap Jin seraya menarik lengan Yoongi agar turun.

"Ah ogah hyung udah pewe nih" Yoongi berusaha bertahan dari tempatnya.

"Ih lu ini gak boleh tau tiduran di meja. Meja itu buat makan bukan buat tidur. Ayok turuuun, ntar gue laporin Kira loh" Dan usaha Jin menurunkan Yoongi berhasil.

"Ah lu hyung dikit-dikit ngomel, ntar bilangnya mo laporin Kira lah. Kayak ibu-ibu aja"

"Udah sana gak usah banyak omong. BANGUNIN KIRA okeeh?" Dengan penuh kemageran Yoongi berjalan menuju kamar Kira, mana semua kamar ntu di atas lagi. Makinnya mager dah si Yoongi.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar Kira, Yoongi langsung aja ngebuka pintu dan menghela napas melihat kondisi kasur yang bahkan mustahil di bilang kasur.

Gimana enggak? Bantalnya di lantai, seprai kucel, guling jadi bantal, selimut ampe jatoh sebagian, yang empunya kamar posisi tidurnya ampe kebalik. Itu cewe bukan sih?

.

"Ck. Kir bangun Kir, Jin hyung udah masak tuh" Yoon kalo lu nya ngomong gitu tanpa perbuatan sama aja weh kagak bangun juga Kiranya.

"Ck kebo amat dah"

Tidak ada cara lain, Yoongi hanya memikirkan cara ini.

.

SREET

.

BRUUUK

.

Satu

.

.

Dua

.

.

Ti-

"AA-A-AWW sakit... Yoon?! OOHOH jadi elu yang bikin gue jatuh. SAKIT WEH!"

.

BUK

.

"IYA GUE JUGA TAU SAKIT. NAPA LEMPARIN BANTAL KE GUEE?!"

.

BUK

.

"Oooh nantang lu yeh nantang! Sini lu gue kasih petuah"

.

BUK BUK BUK

.

Dan terjadilah perang bantal antara kedua belah pihak. Plis ini masih pagi weh jam 6. Kesian tetangga weh.

Perang itu masih berlangsung sampai sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"KALIAN KALAU GAK TURUN GUE HABISIN SARAPANNYA, SOSISNYA JUGA YAA!"

.

Wow Jin juga bisa teriak ternyata. Sontak kedua makhluk tadi bertatap muka.

.

"Minggir lu gue mau makan!"

"Eh gue juga mau makan Ra! Gue duluan!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Drap drap_

 _._

"Jin sosisnya kagak lu abisin kan?!" Kira berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Napa sih lu Ra ngalangin jalan tauk" Yoongi mendorong Kira dan langsung duduk di kursi makan. Disusul oleh Kira.

"Hyung siniin dong sosisnya, gue laper" Bibir Yoongi mengerucut lucu.

"Apa sih lu Yoon, sok imut tau gak" Kira nyeletuk, padahal di dalem hati udah gemes.

"Ya serah gue dong Ra, mulut-mulut gue juga"

"Tetep aja lu kan-"

"Kalo gak diem, gak gue kasih sosis"-Jin.

.

Krik

.

"Nah kan enak suasananya. Kalian ini berantem terus. Mana suaranya kenceng banget-Kira gak mau sosis ya?" Jin melihat Kira yang masih misuh-misuh ke arah Yoongi.

"Eh mau kok Jin-ie~ hehe tadi ada sedikit gangguan aja. Okeh gue diem" Kira baru pertama kali melihat sosok Jin emak mode on. Serem bro berasa emak beneran. Akhirnya ketiganya melewati sarapan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita ke rumah sebelah

.

Ya suasana di rumah ini bisa dibilang tenang, sunyi sih lebih tepatnya. Beneran dah kagak ada sua-

.

"KROOOKKKK"

-ra.

.

Eum apa tadi yah, bisa di ulang kagak?

.

"KROOOOOOOOKKKK"

.

Buset bisa diulang ternyata. Sepertinya sumber tersebut berasal dari salah satu kamar, mari kita lihat siapa penghuni yang telah membuat suara begitu cetarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sosok tersebut bersurai dusty brown, posisi terlentang dengan mulut terbuka. Ya ternyata ni makhluk yang telah membuat suara secetar itu. Namjoon namanya, hybrid kucing milik Jung Hoseok dan Jung Jiwoo.

Namun jika dilihat, di kamar itu kasurnya ada tiga weh. Satu yang lagi ditidurin Namjoon, sebelahnya ada kasur, di atasnya juga ada kasur jadinya dua deh/?. Tapi kok keduanya kosong ya?

Ya syudah, dari pada ki-

.

"KRROOOOOOKKK"

.

Gusti... Nyerah weh nyerah, pantes aja kasur sebelahnya kosong. Siapapun gak kuat dah tidur dinyanyiin tronton. Lebih baik kita beranjak ke kamar lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Hmm tenang kok, gak kayak kamar yang tadi. Palingan dengkuran halus lah. E-e-eh?! Tangan siapa tuh angkat-angkat kagak jelas, dikata mau jawab pertanyaan apa. Serem weh mana tangannya ngarah kemana-mana/?. Kalau dilihat lebih dekat, sepertinya sosok ini dikenal/?.

Mari kita lihat siapa pemilik tangan yang dari tadi ngeraba-raba gak jelas, jan-jangan ntu orang mimpi ses-syudah lah lupain.

Dan ternyata pemilik tangan tersebut ialah jeng jeng... Jung Hoseok a.k.a J-Hope a.k.a Jehop yeaah/abaikan/.

Sepertinya J-Hope mulai terbangun pemirsah, walaupun setengahnya masih melayang.

Sedikit peregangan, J-Hope berusaha bangun dari acara tidurannya. Namun, dia tidak bisa. Kenapa? Kenapaah?!/abaikan/

"Set dah Jim, bisa minggir gak?" J-Hope memecah keheningan. Gimana gak bisa bangun, badan J-Hope lagi dijadiin guling noh ama si Jimin. Gitu-gitu badan Jimin berat loh penuh otot gituh.

J-Hope berusaha membangunkan Jimin yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh si Jimin. Bangun tidur pasti mager lah ngeluarkan tenaga gini deh jadinya.

Ada yang nyariin Taehyung a.k.a Mphi? Weitts tenang, ntu anak ada kok masih tidur di-Yassalam... plis Phi lu tidur sambil perang ato gimana. Jadi sekarang si Mphi itu-

.

"Hoshiki~ bang-eh Mphi kok tidur di sini?"

Dari pintu kamar J-Hope terlihat Jiwoo hendak membuka namun terhambat oleh si Taehyung yang tidur di belakang pintu. Ck ck. Jiwoo sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan tidur penghuni rumah ini namun tetap saja heran weh.

.

"Nun bantuin gue dong, Jimin berat nih" rengek J-Hope. Jiwoo menggelengkan kepala seraya terkekeh dan berjalan menuju kasur J-Hope.

"Lemek bener sih lu jadi cowo, Jimin-ie~ minggir dulu yaa kasian Jehop hyung gak bisa gerak" Namun usaha Jiwoo sia-sia, malah Jiminnya makin ngencengin pelukannya.

"Aish minggir napa sih lu Jim, kurang belaian amat jadi cowo. Yok nun bareng nih satu, dua, ti-"

.

PREEEET

.

Hening

.

Sontak Jung bersaudara tadi melepaskan pegangan pada Jimin dan anehnya J-Hope berhasil lepas dari Jimin. Bau wewangian yang sangat khas mulai menebar di area kamar tersebut.

.

"Hoshiki lu kentut ye?" tanya Jiwoo.

"Ya kagak lah, nuna kali" Jiwoo menggeleng. Keduanya saling menatap lalu serempak melihat ke Jimin yang sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang menggaruk kepalanya. Jimin yang merasa dilihat.

"Bukan gue, tuh yang kentut" seraya menunjuk ke arah sosok bersurai merah a.k.a Taehyung.

Taehyung merasa ada bahaya menerkam langsung ngacir keluar kamar disusul oleh J-Hope sambil lari dan Jiwoo beserta Jimin yang jalan santai.

"Woii Phi jan kabur lu!"- J-Hope

"Duh bau banget sih ah"-Jiwoo

"Gue baru bangun udah nyium gak sedap ae"-Jimin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai di meja makan, Taehyung langsung duduk di sebelah Namjoon yang ternyata sudah makan duluan.

"Hyung udah bangun lu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kagak liat apa gue lagi makan" balas Namjoon.

Tak lama ketiga lainnya muncul

"Eh njir kok lu udah bangun Njun?!" tanya J-Hope.

"Salah mulu deh gue, bangun telat salah, bangun duluan juga salah"

"Kan kagak biasa aja hyung bangun pagi gitu" celetuk Jimin.

"Udah-udah bagus lagi Namjoon udah bangun pagi, Jimin sama Mphi juga jangan mau kalah. Apalagi elu Hosh jadi contoh dong buat mereka" Jiwoo seraya mengelus ketiga kepala mereka dan menoyor kepala J-Hope.

"Lah kok gue doang nun yang diginiin, yang lain juga dong" protes J-Hope.

"Makan aja dah lu. Hari kagak ada kelas?" tanya Jiwoo.

"Ada tapi nanti jam 11. Nuna mau ke toko? Dianter gak?"

"Ouh iya gue ke toko, ntar gue brangkat sendiri aja. Mending lu bersih-bersih rumah dah selese makan" J-Hope hanya menganggukkan kepala malas.

"Em Hop, ntar biar gue aja yang nyiram tanaman" Namjoon tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara, kenapa Namjoon gak manggil J-Hope hyung kayak dua lainnya? Ya sebenernya J-Hope selow aja ama panggilan terserah yang penting kagak aneh-aneh. Balik ke cerita.

Sontak yang lainnya menatap heran ke arah Namjoon.

"Tumben lu mau nyiram tanaman, napa lu?" Taehyung yang berada di sebelah Namjoon segera memeriksa jidat ntu cowo.

"Apa sih lu Phi. Y-ya sekali-sekali gitu gantian, kan kesian Jiwoo nuna mulu yang nyiram" Jiwoo yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Idiih perhatian banget lu Jun ama gue. Makaciiiih sayaang" Jiwoo melambai pada Namjoon karna jaraknya terlalu jauh untuk menyentuhnya/ea/?

"Nuna kapan brangkat sih?" tanya J-Hope.

"Iya ah ni juga mau brangkat elah. Yodah gue pergi dulu ya annyeong" setelah mengelus keempat kepala di sana, Jiwoo brangkat menuju tokonya.

Jadi Jiwoo ini pemirsah punya toko sendiri, tokonya itu ngejual pakaian terus juga kecantikan, jualbelinya bisa langsung atau online. Keren gak tuh hehe/?

Balik ke cerita

.

.

.

Mari kembali ke kediaman Kira

.

"Kira gak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" tanya Jin. Kira sekarang lagi masang sepatu.

"Kayaknya kagak ada sih"

"Periksa lagi coba, males gue nganter ke sekolah lu kalo ada yang ketinggal" celetuk Yoongi masih dengan pedasnya dan akan selalu pedas/?

"Kagak ada Yoon. Palingan kalo ketinggal itu kan derita lu nganterin ke sekolah wkwkwk" Ketawa dah tu cewe.

"Kira udah ah cepetan nanti telat loh" lerai Jin.

"Hehe iya deh gue brangkat dulu ya. Annyeoong kucingku sayang muaach" Flying kiss gagal dari Kira bertebaran guys. Dibalas lambaian oleh Jin dan decakan oleh Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Di luar rumah

"Yosh hari ini ada olahraga aseekk mayan lah hehehe" Kira seraya menutup pagar rumahnya.

"Eh Kira, mau brangkat sekolah ya?" Ternyata Jiwoo juga keluar rumah.

"Iya nih eonni. Eonni sendiri mau ke toko?" dibalas anggukan oleh Jiwoo.

"Euhum bareng yuk naik busnya. Kan searah lah sama toko gue" Kira mengiyakan ajakan Jiwoo.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kira lama loh gak ke toko gue, terakhir waktu lu sekolah menengah kan?" Keduanya bercakap sambil berjalan.

"Iya juga ya eonni. Kalo ada waktu ntar gue ke toko kok" Dan keduanya berangkat bersama dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita kembali ke rumah Jung bersaudara

.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung. Rupanya dia melihat J-Hope berangkat menuju ke kamarnya.

"Gue molor dulu ye. Mau nyimpen tenaga buat ntar kuliah. Sekali-sekali napa lu pada yang bersihin" setelah berpesan langsung ngacir menuju kamarnya.

"Lah mana bisa gitu hyung, bantuin weh-jiah kabur" Jimin menunduk lalu merasa ada pergerakan di sebelahnya.

"Eitt mau kemana luh? Bantuin gue nyuci piring! Kalo kagak gue bilang Jehop hyung nih" Tanpa mendengar pembelaan dari Taehyung, Jimin menarik bagian belakang baju Taehyung, nyeret sih lebih tepatnya.

"I-iya dah sakit weh kecekek guenya! Sini mana piringnya!" Dengan senang hati Jimin memberikan tumpukan piring pada Taehyung, dan mereka saling bagi tugas mencuci piring.

.

Kurang satu makhluk lagi belum muncul ye. Hehe ada kok tuh lagi di kamar. Bukannya mau nyirem tanaman katanya? Iya emang tapi malah belok dulu ke kamar. Dan sekarang ntu cowo atau Namjoon lebih tepatnya sedang mematut diri di depan cermin pemirsah.

Namjoon memakai kaus hitam bermotif abstrak di depannya, celana jeans selutut khusus untuk para hybrid berwarna biru-abu2, juga tak lupa snapback terbalik berwarna putih-hitam, slipper hitam. Itu mau nyirem tanaman atau ke mall? Modis amat.

.

"Okeh good, perfect! Saatnya nyirem tanaman~"

Namjoon pun beranjak keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Loh, Namjoon hyung mau ke mana? Katanya mau nyiram tanaman?" Taehyung bertanya heran diikuti Jimin yang memandang dengan pandangan-gile lu ndro/?-

"Iya ini mau nyirem kok. Dah ye" Pake ngelambai tangan lagi yang anehnya keduanya juga balas ngelambai.

.

"Yosh mana selangnya... ini dia hehe. Ekhem"

Kegiatan menyiram pun di mulai. Awalnya masih lancar kok diiringi siulan dari ntu cowo. Namun jika diperhatikan dari tadi ntu cowo matanya sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang ke arah rumah tetangga(read: rumah Kira).

.

"Mana sih kok kagak muncul-muncul" gumam Namjoon. Hmm kira-kira para readers tau nih sapa yang dicariin muehehhhehhe/? Btw Njun itu kepala kagak capek apa dari tadi noleh mulu.

.

"Ngapain lu?"

"Astaghfirullah! eh g-gue?"

"Kagak, gue nanya ke batu. Ya elu lah sape lagi?!"

Idiiih serem/?

 _Anjir malah ni pucet yang muncul, serem sumpah_ -batin Namjoon.

"H-hyung, g-gue lagi nyirem tanaman nih haha" Namjoon ketawa garing, plis somebody help Namjoon.

"Nyirem taneman matanya kok ke rumah kami?" Kalo Yoongi superman mungkin badan Namjoon udah kebelah saking tajemnya ntu mata.

"Ah enggak kok hyung. Ini gue udah selese kok, gue ke dalam ya hyung, mari" Matiin selang, bow 90 derajat, langsung ngacir.

"Ck. Aneh bat" Yoongi pun melanjutkan acaranya yang tertunda yaitu nyabutin rumput. Gegara kalah main suit ama Jin gitu deh jadinya.

.

.

.

.

"Heum? Hyung, udah selesai nyiremnya?" Taehyung melihat Namjoon berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ntu hyung kenapa sih aneh banget masa? Lu tau kan gue heran dari tadi. Dari awal pas makan aja udah aneh, lah ini makin aneh lagi trus juga-"

"Ya mana gue tau. Lah lu ndiri mau kemana?" Taehyung memotong ucapan Jimin, jika tidak maka tidak akan ada habisnya/? Jimin sekarang sedang di dekat pintu depan.

"Keluar cuci mata, pengennya sih keliling komplek tapi gue mager. Ikut kagak?"

"Jones amat lu. Kagak ah mending gue maen game"

"Lah lu lebih jones maen game mulu"

"Au bomat" Taehyung pun berjalan ke arah ruang tv meninggalkan Jimin.

"Idiih serah kalo gitu"

.

.

.

.

 _Hmmm udara pagi masih kerasa masa. Enak banget dah apalagi kalo ada pemandangan indah gitu-eh? Itu..._ -batin Jimin. Matanya melihat ke arah sesuatu di balik pagar, sepasang telinga kucing berbulu hitam dan juga ekor panjang menari-nari. Dan ketika sosok itu berdiri dan menampilkan wajahnya.

"Eoh, Yoongi hyung?"

Ya seneng lah si Jimin, padahal baru aja dibayangin udah muncul ntu makhluk satu.

Sepertinya Yoongi tidak menyadari keberadaan Jimin yang sekarang sudah melipat tangannya di atas pagar pembatas antar rumah mereka.

Bahkan Jimin dengan sibuknya menatap kegiatan yang dilakukan Yoongi sambil senyum/ea. Dan saat Yoongi berdiri dari jongkoknya

.

"AAA-njir kaget gue! Ngapain lu di sini?"

"Ngeliatin hyung hehe serius banget sih. Hyung lagi apa?"

"Lagi makan"

"Huh?"

"Kagak ngeliat apa gue lagi bersihin rumput!" Jimin kaget sebentar lalu terkekeh.

"Ya kan basa-basi hyung. Yang namanya percakapan itu harus ada basa-basinya biar lebih hidup" Jimin memulai petuahnya pemirsah

"Bawel luh"

"Iya deh. Ngomong-ngomong perlu aku bantuin gak hyung?"

"Kagak, lagian gue juga udah mau selesai. Telat lu nanyanya"

"Oh jadi hyung kalo belum selesai pengen aku bantuin?"

"Apaan sih geer amat lu"

Jimin hanya bisa terkekeh akan tingkah dari hyung gulanya ini. Mata Jimin tertuju ke arah sesuatu.

.

"Hyung diem bentar yaa jangan gerak" Tangan Jimin terulur ke arah rambut Yoongi. Yoongi kaget pemirsa.

"M-Mau apa lu?!"

"Udaah, nah kan cantik jadinya" ucap Jimin seraya merapikan rambut Yoongi.

"Lu ngapain sih?!" Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin.

"Tadi ada daun nyangkut kan gak enak dilihatnya hyung. Btw kok muka hyung merah, sakit ye?" Jimin yang mungkin masih polos/? Berusaha memegang wajah Yoongi, namun kembali ditepis.

"Gue kagak papa kok! Udah ah gue mau ke dalem, bye" Yoongi langsung ngacir aja ninggalin Jimin yang masih bingung.

"Eh? Bye juga hyung..." Jimin mengendikkan bahu dan juga kembali ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At Gyeorim Senior High School

.

Teeeeet

.

Bel tanda kegiatan ajar-mengajar pun berakhir. Seluruh siswa tentu saja dengan senang hati akan merapikan peralatan tulisnya untuk pulang. Termasuk Kira dan kawan-kawan saat ini.

"Eh nyet pulangan ini ada jadwal kagak?" Hyejoo membuka suara.

"Gue kagak ada sih" ucapan Kira diangguki kedua lainnya.

"Mo kemana emang, mumpung tanggal muda nih" sahut Yoojon.

"Eaaa cair nih ciyeee wkwkwk. Eh iya emang mau ke mana?" tanya Chaeri.

"Ngopi yok!"

"Di warkop?"tanya Yoojon.

"Yekali Jon di warkop, yang ada di sana bapak-bapak doang. Kalo elu sih masih cocok aja lah kita bertiga nanti bapaknya malah terpesona" Chaeri mulai PD pemirsah yang mana langsung ditoyor sama Yoojonnya.

"Ngina gue luh, kepedeean amat dah lu jadi cewe"

"Ya serah gue dong, mulut-mulut gue :P. Btw sakit weh!"

"Sakit? Derita lu :P"

"Eeeh nantang gue lu? Okeeh awas ye ka-"

"Udah ah lu pada ribut amat. Tuh lapangan sepi kok" jiah Kira, kirain mau ngelerai.

"Elu malah ngomporin. Cus aja dah kita ke Browny Cafe, di sana kan ada makanannya juga yok" Akhirnya ketiganya pun mengikuti Hyejoo melangkah/?

.

.

.

.

.

.

At Browny Cafe

.

"WKWKWKWKWK!"

"HAHAHAHA NJIR!"

"Duh sumpah gue ngakak"

"Ampe keselek nih duh"

Itulah yang mereka lakukan di cafe, kesian yang duduknya deket mereka. Entah ngomongin siapa, bahkan sampe ke lantai bawah kedengeran. Pas diliatin pelayannya pura-pura sibuk ndiri, kalo pelayannya ilang ngakak lagi gitu dah.

.

"E-E-Eh, ada berita baru nih dari kelas sebelah, katanya di deket Buggen Florist ada penguntit!" Ucapan Chaeri mengagetkan ketiga lainnya.

"Loh?! Serius lu?" tanya Hyejoo

"Ya serius lah. Temennya temen gue jadi korban tadi malem. Katanya penguntit itu bakal ngikutin gitu sampai ke tempat yang gak ada orang baru barangnya dirampok!" jelas Chaeri seraya membaca info di ponselnya.

"Anjirr di mana tadi tempatnya?" tanya Yoojon.

"Buggen Florist"

"Lah itu kan deket komplek lu Ra!" Yoojon seraya menggebrak meja yang langsung digeplak oleh tiga lainnya.

"Kagak usah ngebrak meja juga kali Jon" celetuk Hyejoo

"Iya juga ye deket komplek gue. Lah trus gimana dong?" Kira mulai panik pemirsah.

"Ya jangan lewat situ lah Ra gimana sih. Akh napa gue ditoyor juga" Chaeri memegang kepalanya.

"Lu lupa ye, jalan ke rumah Kira kan lewat situ doang. Bisa sih lewat muter tapi jauh banget kan Ra?"

"Iya Ju, jauh banget gue harus muterin dua komplek baru nyampe ke komplek gue"

"Lu juga sih naroh rumah kok disitu" celetuk Yoojon.

"Ya mana gue tauk, Eomma gue kok yang milih rumahnya gimana sih" Kira mulai sewot.

"Trus gimana dong?" Chaeri juga khawatir.

"Lu nginep di rumah Chaeri ato Hyejoo gimana?" saran Yoojon.

"Trus Jin sama Yoongi gimana weh? Bahan makanan belom gue beli, pasti kelaparan dah ntu berdua"

"Kalo kita temenin pulang gimana Ra?"

"Lah lu pada baliknya entar gimana? Lu kan kagak dibolehin pulang malem-malem, mana besok masih sekolah apalagi kalo nginep, makinnya si Chaeri"

"Iya juga sih. Mmm gue kagak ada ide nih. Lu gimana Ju?"

"Sama Ri. Ojon gimana? lu bisa gak nemenin Kira pulang, kan lu cowo"

"Si Ojon pan lusa lomba dance Ju. Lu latihan dance kan nanti?"

"Kayaknya gue bisa deh-"

Ucapan Yoojon terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar tanda ada sms. Yoojon meneguk ludah kasar ketika membaca smsnya.

"Napa lu?" tanya Hyejoo

Yoojon menampilkan smsnya pada tiga lainnya.

 _Sender : Pelatih Dongek_

 _Anggota dance Gyeorim kumpul di sanggar biasa. .RANG kagak boleh telat, yang telat dapat hadiah spesial dari gue*emoticon smirk*_

"Anjir namanya, awas loh kalo ketahuan Donghae seonsaengnim wkwkwk" celetuk Hyejoo

"Lupain ntu gue duluan ye. Sori banget Ra, soalnya lu tau kan ni pelatih gimana orangnya"

"Iya santai Jon. Moga dapet hadiah ye wkwk" Kira ketawa jahil diikuti dua lainnya. Yoojon pun ngacir ke luar cafe.

"Trus gimana dong masalah tadi?" Ucapan Chaeri kembali menyadarkan dua lainnya.

"Entahlah"

"Ya, kagak pilihan lain Ra, lu lewatin aja ntu jalan lagian ini kan masih sore, kejadiannya kan malem. Moga aja penguntitnya beroperasi di mana gitu sebelum ke tempat ntu" Saran Hyejoo walaupun agak ngawur tapi ada benarnya juga.

"Moga aja yee"

"Mending kita pulang sekarang deh, lu mau ke supermarket dulu kan beli makanan. Kita temenin" saran Chaeri

"Eh kagak usah weh gue juga mau beli cookies dulu dibungkus. Mending lu berdua duluan aja dah"

"Trus gimana pulangnya lu?"

"Gue belinya cepet-cepet ntar. Lagian lu pada lupa ye, gini-gini gue taekwondo loh"

"Ntu pan dua tahun yang lalu Ra" Ucapan Hyejoo dibalas cengiran oleh Kira.

"Ah bomat pokoknya lu duluan aja dah, ntar dicariin loh"

"Yakin nih?" Tanya Chaeri

"Yakin mba, udah ah gue mau beli cookies dulu. Annyeoong~"

"Bye Kira tiati di jalan, kalo ada penguntitnya lu lari aja dah, marathon kalo perlu"

Kedua sohibnya pun meninggalkan Kira. Walaupun Kira sedikit cemas namun dia tidak ingin merepotkan sohib seperjuangannya itu.

Kira mendatangi meja pesanan.

"Favour Choco, green tea sama yang original ya Kak masing-masing satu kotak" Pinta Kira yang langsung diiyakan oleh karyawan cafe tersebut.

.

"Makasih ya Kak"

"Iya, datang lagi ya Dek"

Setelah bertukar jual-beli Kira pergi menuju supermarket yang searah dengan rumahnya.

.

Tanpa Kira sadari sepanjang dia menuju supermarket, ada sosok yang menatapnya dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama di kasir menunggu antrian, Kira bosan pemirsah. Gimana gak bosan, pelayan kasirnya aja sekarang malah ngegosip sama ibu-ibu di depan Kira-_-. Ngomongin drama lah, sinetron lah, sampe suami di rumah diomongin juga.

Belanjaannya aja kayaknya dua kali belanjaan Kira. Udah dikodein kagak peka juga. Senjata terakhir Kira menghentikan gosip tersebut.

"Doh kayaknya dramanya udah tayang deh jam segini, ketinggalan dikit aja ntar gak ngerti loh ceritanya"

"Lah iya astaga, kamu sih ngajak ngomong kan kita ibu-ibu jadi kebawa arus"

"Hihi maaf deh bu, besok ceritain lagi ya. Selamat menonton bu"

.

 _Gue yakin ni orang kerjaannya tukang gosip kayak si Chaeri noh-_ batin Kira empet.

.

"Dek? Barangnya bisa ke siniin?"

"Eh iya kak"

"Maaf ya tadi keasikan ngobrol, abis kan seru banget drama yang ada Lee Minhonya itu lo"

"Ooh yang The Legend itu ya kak?"

"Adek nonton juga ya?!"

"Kadang nonton sih kalo lagi kurang kerjaan"

"Ooh. Itu jadinya gimana dek si Joojaenya kan udah tau kalo mba Shim Cheongnya putri duyung?"

Nah mulai dah

"Ah tadi malem saya gak nonton kak hehe ketiduran"

"Ouh kalo Hwarang nonton gak dek?"

"Ya nonton dong kak. Abis pemainnya ganteng banget apalagi si Rajanya itu Park Hyungsik"

Kok jadi ikutan kebawa arus ni anak?

"Lah iya dek bener banget. Kakak juga seneng sama dia duh udah ganteng Raja lagi"

Buset...

"Sooho juga gak kalah ganteng loh kak imut ganteng gitu"

"Apalagi Banryu dingin cuek gitu, trus si Hansung juga awwwh polos unyu ganteeeng"

"Seonwoo juga loh kak keren. Yeowool malah cantik gitu berasa gagal gitu jadi cewe" Penjaga kasirnya angguk-angguk lagi.

"Tetep aja ganteng"

"Kyaaaaaaa~"

Sudahlah tungguin aja dah ampe selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian

"Besok datang lagi ya Dek~"

"Iya kak~"

Setelah keluar dari supermarket Kira bingung.

.

"Lah? Udah malem?! Anjir prasaan gue ngomong bentar aja deh ama Kak kasirnya" Kira melihat jam tangannya.

"Buset! Hampir jam 7 malem! Wah parah tu kakak kasirnya, gila bener pantes aja ibu-ibu tadi susah amat dikodein. Gue aja baru nyadar pas temen kasirnya negur gue. Duh malem lagi moga selamat sampai tujuan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalanan sepi mulai dilalui Kira. Prasaan masih jam 7 tapi udah sepi aja.

.

 _Drap drap drap_

.

Toleh

.

Kosong.

.

Kira berjalan lagi

.

 _Drap drap drap_

.

Toleh

.

Kosong, eh? Kira melihat sosok tersebut sekilas banget/?

.

Kira mengeratkan pegangannya pada belanjaanya. Kira kembali berjalan.

.

Karna melihat sosok tersebut sekilas tadi, keberanian Kira malah terkumpul untuk mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut. Ni anak bukannya kabur malah kepo.

.

 _Drap drap drap drap drap drap drap-_

.

 _Sreett-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BOOO!/apaan**

 **Hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eum gue mau minta maaf yang sebesarnya untuk para pembaca setia ni FF, karna lama update**

 _ **Lama amat lu thor, doh cape gue nunggu, kok tbc?, ini belum ending kan?**_ **Dan berbagai protes lainnya.**

 **Sekali lagi gue muhun maaf ya neomu jwoseonghamnida**

 **Jadi kenapa gue lama update? Sebenernya kagak ada alasan khusus, ini cuma gegara mager gue yang lagi kambuh, efek liburan sekolah weh 2 minggu lumayan tuh/palingan ntar gak kerasa/**

 **Anyway gimana? Penasaran sama ceritanya? Makanya review banyak banyak biar cepet update okokokok**

 **Em sampai sini aja cuap-cuapnya**

 **Balasan Review**

 **ayuya24: kuki nya kapan muncul? Hmm.../apaan/ intinya baca aja yaa hehe makasih udah review~**

 **wenjun: Duuh makasih udah suka sama ni ff, hehe gue emang pengen tampil beda/apaan/ Ini udah lanjut maaf lama yaa. Boleh tuh sarannya, Fighting too. Makasih udah review~**

 **LaVieEn: Ecieeeee wkwkwk awas baper/? Tae ama kookie? Hmmmm baca aja deh hehe makasih yaaa udah review~~**

 **Yosh**

 **Sekali lagi Maaf nee**

 **Dan**

 **Thanks for reading/bow/**

 **Luv all**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Review juseyo...**


	6. Chapter 4 (part 2)

**Chap 4 : Cookie? (part 2)**

Don't Like, Don't Read(Gak suka, nda usah Baca), TYPO EVERYWHERE

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Author pov

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drap drap drap drap drap drap drap-_

.

.

 _Sreett-_

 _._

 _Grab_

 _._

"NAH KETANGKEP LUH-E-E-E MAU KEMANA LU?! AAAAAKK TANGAN GUE JAN DIGIGIT!"

Kira melepaskan pegangannya pada sosok tadi. Trus gimana? Ya kabur lah/?

"Duuh sakit merah lagi, eh WOI JAN KABUR LU WOOI TANGAN GUE MERAH NIH!"

Bukannya kabur ke rumah ntu cewe malah ngejar sosok tadi -_-

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran dan Kira yakini bahwa sosok tersebut berjenis kelamin laki-laki/? Larinya aja kenceng banget.

.

Setiap Kira hendak berhasil menangkap sosok tersebut, yang mau ditangkep semakin mempercepat larinya. Ini mah kelas marathon nih.

Namun dikarenakan energi yang terbatas, kecepatan lari keduanya mulai berkurang.

.

.

"Dikit lagih hah...hah... IYAA! Huh?"

Kira berhasil menarik hoodie sosok tersebut namun karna tudung doang yang kena pegang otomatis ntu cowo dengan mudah menarik tudungnya kembali.

Kira melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir/?

"Gue salah liat ato apa-eh dia kabur lagi! Gue kepo!" Jangan lakukan adegan ini walaupun kepo lu melebihi segala-galanya.

.

Kira terus mengejar cowo itu sampai di belokan yang ternyata jalan buntu.

.

"Nah jalannya buntu rasain lu! Hohoho, gue gak ngapa-ngapain lu kok. Gue cuma kepo sesuatu hal"

Keduanya masih mengatur napas setelah berlarian. Kira berdiri di tengah jalan. *Bayangin aja jalanannya kayak perumahan di Doraemon, kan ada tuh yang kayak jalan buntu nah kayak gitu*

Kira tentu sangat penasaran tentang sosok tersebut.

.

"Jadi lu beneran penguntit yang diceritain ntu?" Kira memulai acara keponya.

Namun sosok tersebut hanya diam. Karena gelapnya malam Kira tak mampu melihat wajah sosok tersebut.

"Em maaf nih sebelumnya, lu tau gak tadi pas gue narik tudung lu kok ada something gitu di kepala lu. Gue ngira lu hybrid loh, tapi keknya dari tadi gue ngeliat kagak ada ekor gitu"

Kira menaruh belanjaannya dan duduk lesehan.

"Ya gue kagak niat apa-apa sih. Cuma pengen tau aja gitu. Hehe soalnya gue itu kalo sekali kepo beuh harus tau ampe intinya" Malah curcol ni anak.

"Ngomong-ngomong situ kok diem aja ye dari tadi. Say Hi kek, ato perkenalan gitu ato apala-eh Adaaww! Makanan gueeh jan diambil! kampret tuh cowo-Woi jan kabur luh!"

Agak empet sih si Kira, lah dia kan baru aja duduk tadi abis lari, ini malah lari lagi, kan cape/siapa suruh lari/?

Kira yang baru saja hendak berangkat tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

.

.

BRUUK

.

"Eh buset, suara apaan tuh kek orang jatuh?!"

Kira langsung saja bergegas menuju ke asal suara tersebut.

.

"Astaghfirullah! Ntu cowo yang tadi kan?! La-la-lah kok-Oh mai gat san/? Pingsan weh! Bangun weh bangun duh gimana nih njir"

Kira mulai panik pemirsah. Saat berusaha membalikkan badan ntu cowo-tadi cowonya jatuh tengkurep-, Kira terkejut.

Seperti dugaan Kira, cowo tersebut merupakan Hybrid, tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah wajah tersebut pucat dan ada banyak terdapat luka dan lebam.

"Njir pucet banget sumpah ni cowo, gimana nih?! Gue bawa pulang aja dulu ye kesian weh masa lemes gini di tinggal sendiri, kalo ko-id gimana. Tapi belanjaan gue banyak nih doh. Ya Tuhan tolong Kira dong pliss..."

Sepertinya memang benar jika doa orang teraniaya ntu dikabulkan. Tapi Kira teraniaya bukan sih? Lupain/? Sebuah suara muncul pada saat yang tepat.

"Kira nuna?"

"Hah? Demi apa pertama kalinya doa gue terkabul Makasih Ya Robb! Sumpah Mphi lu penyelamat dah"

Kira nabok-nabok penyelamatnya atau lebih bisa dipanggil dengan Mphi a.k.a Taehyung.

"Nuna ngapain sih, btw sakit nih!"

"Ah lu mah lemek bener jadi cowo, payah huuu"

"Ck serah nuna aja dah. Btw nuna ngapain sih malem-malem di sini kurang kerjaan amat?"

"Yee lu tuh yang kurang kerjaan naek sepeda malem-malem. Gini nih, tadi gue ntu lagi pulang dari supermarket trus ada cow-eh? Lah iya lupa gueh! Phi bantuin gue bawa ni cowo ke rumah gue dong pake sepeda lu, boncengan gitu!"

"Haah? Emang kenapa nun, trus sape ntu cowo?"

"Udah ah ntar aja panjang ceritanya weh. Intinya ni cowo pingsan weh pucet banget mukanya tuh. Cepetan angkat peak! kalo kagak gue laporin polisi kalo lu malakin ni cowo ampe babak belur"

"Iye iye ah nun, serem amat ancamannya. Woles weh"

Taehyung pun mendatangi namja tersebut yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya/ea/?.

Saat hendak mengangkat, tudung hoodie namja tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan wajah yang manis.

Namun terdapat luka dan lebam menghiasi wajahnya yang membuat Taehyung segera membawa namja tersebut ke sepedanya.

Taehyung mendudukkan namja tersebut di kursi belakang sepeda, lalu mengalungkan lengan namja tadi ke pinggangnya/biar gak jatuh weh kata Taehyung/.

Namun baru kayuhan pertama Taehyung merasa aneh lalu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Lah nuna ngapain di situ?"

"Ya nebeng lah, lu pikir ngapain coba" Taehyung menggeplak jidat.

"Maksud gue, kok nuna ngikut nebeng, berat tau nun. Jalan aja napa nun"

"Yee gimana sih lu, kagak ngeliat apa belanjaan gue banyak nih." By the way makanan yang diambil namja tadi udah diamankan sama Kira/?

"Kan bisa nun naik ojek"

"Ojek, pala lu kali ojek. Kagak ngeliat apa di sini kagak ada ojek! Udah ah lu kan cowo masa kagak kuat, payah lu ckck" Ni cewe udah nebeng, maksa lagi.

"Iya deh. Ya Tuhan kapan penderitaan Mphi berakhir..." Taehyung bergumam pelan, takut kedengeran Kira. Bukannya apa-apa, mager aja gitu dengerin suara Kira yang kalo ngomong kagak pernah pelan.

Sambil menghela nafas Taehyung kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan berat hati dan raga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita beralih ke rumah Kira

.

"Yoongi-ya, Kira kok lama banget sih pulangnya. Bentar lagi jam 8 nih" Jin mondar-mandir di depan Yoongi, ekornya bergerak cemas.

"Ya palingan lagi sama temennya kali. Hyung duduk aja napa, pusing gue ngeliatnya"

Walaupun begitu Yoongi juga ikut khawatir, soalnya dari tadi Kira ditelpon gak diangkat-angkat-nelponnya pake telepon rumah-.

"Ih gimana sih Yoon, kalo sama temennya pasti dia nelpon dulu. Ini gak ada nelpon-nelpon sampe sekarang"

"Iya juga sih..."

"Huaaa kalo Kira kenapa-napa gimana nih!"

Yoongi menutup telinganya puyeng.

"Aaargh Kira lu di mana seh, cepet pulang napa dah-"

.

TING TONG

.

"Itu pasti Kira!" Jin bergegas menuju pintu di susul oleh Yoongi.

.

Klek

.

"Kiraaa lu itu kemana aj-eh eh?"

"Misi Jin mau lewat nih gawat darurat! Mphi cepetan weh, lewat sini lewat sini"

Ucapan Jin terpotong saat Kira masuk terburu-buru, bingungnya makin menjadi dengan dua makhluk yang di belakang Kira. Yang satu merupakan tetangga mereka yang satu lagi digendong membuat Jin bingung.

"Loh napa nih?"

Yoongi yang baru sampai malah bingung dengan ketiga makhluk tadi di tambah Jin berjalan menuju kamar. Yoongi pun setelah menutup pintu segera menyusul mereka.

.

.

Klek

.

"Tiati Mphi jan ampe jatuh"

Taehyung merebahkan namja tadi di tempat tidur. Btw itu kamar di sebelah kamarnya Jin-Yoongi. Taehyung menatap penuh selidik pada namja tadi.

"Keknya ni orang tidur deh nun" simpul Taehyung setelah memdengar napas teratur dari namja tersebut.

"Hah? Bener nih? Yaudah besok aja banguninnya. Eh makasih ye Phi, sebagai balasannya nih gue kasih duit. Ntu angsulan gue belanja tadi. Udah terima aja gak usah malu-malu"

"Kok 5ribu doang?! Lebihin dong nun. Cape tau ngebonceng dua orang"

"Yee lu udah dikasih nawar lagi. Lu tau gak, lima ribu ntu cukup buat ngewarnet 3 jam+ngopi/? Udah ah sana lu pulang, anak cowo gak baik pulang malem. Gue ambil aja duitnya kalo lu gak mau nih" ucap Kira ngawur.

"Eeeh kagak bisa, barang yang di beri tidak bisa dikembalikan. Gue balik dulu ye nun, Jin hyung, Yoongi hyung"Taehyung pun pulang ke rumahnya.

.

"Kira sebenarnya ada apasih, kok bisa pulang-pulang bawa cowo?" Tanya Jin penasaran.

Kira pun menceritakan secara singkat. Keduanya pun mengerti.

"Kira bikin khawatir aja tau, kita kan takut Kira kenapa-napa" Kira terkekeh.

"Ya ampuun khawatir yaa ecieee unyunyaa" Kira pun mengacak rambut keduanya yang dibalas senyuman oleh Jin dan dengusan Yoongi.

"Tapi btw kok ni anak kagak kayak hybrid ye" celetuk Yoongi.

"Tapi tadi telinganya iya kok pas gue liat"

"Eum kalo gitu coba lepas hoodienya dong Yoon" titah Jin yang langsung dilakukan oleh Yoongi.

"Woi woi! Tunggu weh jan dibuka gue-njir!" Kira menutup matanya dengan tangan, biasanya juga nyante ni anak/?.

"Eh iya bener, Kira coba liat deh" kata Jin.

"Lu ini gimana sih buka bukaan di depan gue" Yoongi berdecak dan menarik tangan Kira.

"Dia pake baju, alay lu"

Kira pun membuka matanya, dan ternyata namja tersebut memiliki ekor yang tersimpan dibalik hoodienya tadi.

Ketika hoodie tadi dilepas, baru terlihatnya sosoknya/?. Wajahnya manis dengan mata bulat, bersurai coklat.

.

"Ya ampun Ra kok badannya biru-biru gitu, ada luka lecet lagi" Jin mengambil kotak p3k ke luar kamar dan kembali setelah beberapa saat.

"Eh Jin, lu ngobatin sekarang?" tanya Kira

"Iya nih, lukanya agak banyak soalnya"

"Kenapa gak besok aja ntar kesian kalo dia kebangun, hyung"

"Lah iya besok aja gih, tapi dia keknya tidur sambil deh/? Kagak bangun-bangun, padahal kita ribut loh" Itu mah lu aja yang ribut Kira—

"Tapi ini lukanya kalo gak diobatin nanti kerasa banget lukanya"

"Iya juga sih, yaudah kasih kapas sama plester luka aja. Besok baru dilanjut" Kira mengambil kapas namun ditahan oleh Jin.

"Kira tidur aja udah, biar gue yang ngobatin"

"Loh trus gimana dong, gue bantuin juga kalee Jin"

"Engga, Kira udah capek-capek nganter sampe ke sini. Mending tidur aja udah, besok aja bantuinnya"

"Gue juga di sini aja bantuin Jin hyung"

"Loh yakin nih gak papa?" Kira ngerasa kurang yakin pemirsah. Dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya. Kira menghela napas.

"Yaudah gue ke kamar ya. Lu berdua jan kemaleman ye, gak baik. Okeh?" Kira mengelus kepala keduanya.

"Eung. Malem Kira"

"Malem Ra"

"Malem juga, Jin-ie, Yoongi~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

.

.

.

Sosok bersurai coklat tersebut mengernyitkan matanya tanda dia bangun. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar.

 _Ini di mana? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Ini bukan tempatku_ -batin namja tersebut.

Namja itu berusaha untuk duduk dengan sedikit ringisan karena badannya masih terasa sakit. Kedua marblenya mengarah ke seluruh ruangan tersebut. Namja tersebt semakin bingung dan panik saat menyadari bajunya berganti, dan lukanya telah diobati.

.

Klek

.

Mata bulatnya yang semakin bulat saat melihat ke arah pintu.

"Eh? Udah bangun-Kira-ya, dia udah bangun"

Namja tadi terkejut dan berlindung di balik kasur. Jin kembali melihat namja tadi namun terkejut saat melihat sosok tersebut bersembunyi di balik kasur.

"Loh, kamu ngapain di situ-eh?"

Saat Jin berusaha mendekatinya, namja tersebut malah semakin beringsut hingga tubuhnya terpojok ke dinding, ekornya sangat tegang.

"-Jin dia udah bangun, mana-lah kok mojok?!" Kira yang baru datang disusul dengan Yoongi menatap bingung ke arah namja tadi yang semakin memeluk lututnya. Sepertinya dia ingat dengan Kira.

"Gak papa kok. Gak usah takut, dia baik kok" ucap Jin seraya menunjuk ke arah Kira. Namun namja tetap ketakutan bahkan badannya gemetar

"L-lu takut ama gue? Buset gue kagak ngegigit weh. Soal kejadian kemaren woles aja, gak papa kok beneran"

Badannya mulai tenang namun matanya masih menatap Kira was-was.

"Ck lu emang gak berbakat ye nenangin orang" biasa Yoongi yang nyeletuk. Yoongi berjalan ke arah namja itu dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Jangan takut, nuna itu gak bakal nyakitin kamu. Buktinya aku gak kenapa-napa. Terus dia juga yang nyelamatin kamu, dan ngebawa sampe ke sini"

Heol... Kedua lainnya speechless. YOONGI ngomong SELEMBUT itu?! Luar biasa pemirsah. Bayangin aja, Yoongi yang dikenal dengan kata pedasnya yang ngalahin cabe rawit ngomong lembut ke satu cowo hybrid bin unyu?! WOW. Perlu kita kasih penghargaan pada namja tersebut prok prok/abaikan/

Saat tau bahwa yang menolongnya Kira, namja tersebut menunduk.

"N-nuna, K-Kookie minta maaf. Seharusnya Kookie terima kasih tapi malah begini jadinya. Mianhae" Telinganya menunduk sedih, duh siapa-pun gak tega ngeliatnya.

"A-engga papa kok beneran yang penting lu gak ngebenci gue itu udah cukup kok. Beneran deh"

"Beneran?!" Matanya berbinar lucu, walaupun sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dibalas oleh anggukan penuh semangat sama Kira.

"Gomawo nuna, makasiiiih" Namja tadi menunduk dan tersenyum cerah. Ah manisnya~. Padahal tidak lama tadi namja tersebut ketakutan dan sekarang sedang tersenyum cerahnya.

Ketiganya tidak menyangka dengan perubahan moodnya yang berubah cepat. Ketiganya pun menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pipinya yang berisi.

"Oh ya tadi nama kamu Cookie ya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Cookie kue?" celetuk Kira ngawur.

Kedua pertanyaan tersebut dibalas gelengan lucu dari namja tadi.

"Bukan~ Nama Kookie itu, Jungkook. Tapi Kookie lebih suka dengan Kookie" Yoongi menganguk paham.

"Ooh Jungkook. Kalo hyung manggilnya Jungkook gak papa kan" dibalas anggukkan oleh Jungkook.

"Oh ya, kenalin nama hyung, Yoongi. Hyung yang rambut pink itu namanya Jin. Kalo nuna itu Akira, panggilannya Kira"

Jungkook ber-oh ria.

"Yoongi hyung, Jin hyungie, Kira nuna?" Jungkook berusaha mengingat ketiga nama tersebut.

"Iyaa" jawab ketiganya.

.

Kryuuuk

.

Ketiganya menatap Jungkook yang menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Jin terkekeh

"Kookie lapar ya? Yaudah ke bawah yuk" Lalu Yoongi menarik Jungkook dan membawanya ke bawah duluan.

"Kira ayok ke bawah, kok malah bengong" Jin menepuk bahu Kira.

"E-eh iya hehehe" Kira nyengir.

"Emang Kira mikiran apa sih?"

"Hehe gue cuma ngerasa gue manusia yang kelewat beruntung dapet rejeki nomplok wkwkwk" Jin tersenyum maklum.

"Yaudah ke bawah yuk, Kira gak laper?"

"Eeh laper kok"

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di meja makan mata Jungkook berbinar, namun dia terlihat ragu.

"Jungkook kenapa? Ayok duduk di sini"

Jungkook pun duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Tak lama Kira dan Jin juga datang.

"Wiiiih sereal and pancake yeaaah" Kira segera duduk di hadapan Jungkook, disusul oleh Jin.

"Yosh met makaaan" Prasaan yang kelaperan siapa yang rakus siapa ni cewe bener bener. Lalu Kira menyadari sesuatu. Kira menelan dulu makanannya.

"Kookie-ya kok ngeliatin doang, dimakan atuh mumpung anget tuh pake sendok ama garpu"

"Em ini, Kookie beneran boleh makan?" Kira sweatdrop.

"Ya boleh lah Kookiee, makan aja banyak-banyak. Lu bisa makan pake sendok kan?" Jungkook pun mengangguk, lalu menyuapkan sereal ke mulutnya.

"Gimana?" tanya Jin.

"Euumm~~" Jungkook memakan serealnya dengan lahap sampai mulutnya penuh. Kira memekik dan mengacak surai Jungkook gemas.

"Pelan-pelan makannya kagak ada yang ngabisin kok-nyam"

"Kagak ngaca ye situ, yang paling rakus kan elu Ra" Yoongi mulai pedas kembali/?

"Yweee/nelen makanan/ Serah gue dong, mulut mulut gue"

"Gak enak diliat sumpah"

"Waah lu yang mulai yee awas lu" Kira nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Yoongi namun ditepis oleh Jin.

"Kira udah ah, makan aja udah. Yoongi juga tahanin dikit napa sih komennya" Keduanya pun kembali makan.

.

.

Selesai makan, keempatnya tadi berkumpul di ruang tv. Jungkook tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Lah kenapa Kookie?" Tanya Jin.

"Em Kookie mau bilang makasih sama kalian udah ngebolehin Kookie tidur tadi malem sama numpang makan di sini. Kookie mau pamit pulang" Kookie membungkukkan badan.

"La-la-lah?! Pulang kemana lu? Rumah master lu? Lu udah ada yang punya?" tanya Kira beruntun, btw yang terakhir kok ambigu/?

"Em Kookie pulang ke mana ya? Biasanya Kookie tidur di mana aja"

"HAH? Di mana aja?" ucap ketiganya.

"Eh, duduk dulu Kook ntar dulu. Coba jelasin dulu dong yang sebenernya/?" Jungkook pun duduk.

"Eum Kookie sebenarnya dulu punya Halmeonie(Master) dan tinggal di rumah Halmeonie. Tapi ada suatu hari Halmeonie tidur terus ada orang banyak pake baju putih ngebawa Halmeonie. Kookie sembunyi karna Kookie takut. Pas Kookie ngeliat di jendela Halmeonie di masukkin ke mobil putih terus di bawa pergi, lama Kookie nunggu mobilnya gak balik-balik. Tapi Kookie tetep nunggu di rumah, kali aja Halmeonie pulang..."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya.

"Terus karna Halmeonie gak pulang-pulang, Kookie mutusin untuk nyari Halmeonie. Pas Kookie lagi di jalan Kookie ngeliat mobil putih yang ngebawa Halmeonie, Kookie masih inget mobilnya. Kookie awalnya takut, tapi Kookie nanya kok. Terus... kata Ahjussi itu hiks... Halmeonie udah gak bisa balik hiks... Kookie sedih banget Hiks..."

"Uwaaa Kookie jangan nangis gak usah dilanjut ceritanya juga gak papa kalo Kookie makin sedih" Kira mengambil tisu dan menghapus air mata Jungkook. Namun Kookie malah menggeleng keras.

"Enggak! Hiks... Kookie bakal cerita sampe selesai Hiks..." Jungkook berusaha menahan tangisnya, namun wajahnya terlalu unyu yang ada bukan terharu malah gemes gegara unyu banget.

"I-iya yaudah lanjutin" ucap Jin dianggukin Yoongi yang udah gemas dengan tingkah Jungkook.

"Terus Kookie nangis di depan Ahjussi tadi, terus Kookie dibeliin ramyeon sama Ahjussi terus ditinggal soalnya Ahjussi katanya mau kerja lagi. Karna Kookie asik makan jadi gak tau kalau Ahjussinya gak balik lagi. Kookie sendiri lagi. Terus Kookie jalan gak tau ke mana, tapi orang-orang yang di jalan kalo ngeliat Kookie, mereka ngasih Kookie makanan jadi Kookie gak kelaperan" Yah mungkin karna orang-orang gak tega ngeliat Jungkook kayak anak hilang jadinya di kasih mulu dah sama makanan.

"Trus luka sama lebam itu dari datengnya?" tanya Kira. Tangisan Jungkook udah mereda.

"Ooh kalo ini, waktu itu Kookie dapet makanan dari nuna toko kue. Pas Kookie mau makan di jalan tiba-tiba ada yang narik Kookie dan Kookie dipukul terus kue Kookie diambil. Kookie tanya kenapa mereka ngambil makanan Kookie. Terus kata mereka kalo mau makanan enak mesti kayak gitu" Ketiganya kaget, bahkan Yoongi udah emosi aja.

"Njir kurang ajar amat tu orang ngajarin yang gak baik" Diangguki oleh Kira dan Jin.

"Jadi karna itu Kookie pas kemaren ngambil makanan gue?" tanya Kira. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Iya tapi Kookie gak berani pukul orang, soalnya rasanya dipukul itu sakit"

"Duh Kookie tau gak, selapar-laparnya lu, jangan pernah ngambil punya orang gak bilang-bilang. Gak boleh, jangan lagi diulangin ya?" Kira memulai petuahnya.

"Ooh... jadi gak boleh?"

"Iya gak boleh" Jin pun ikut berpetuah.

"Ngomong-ngomong dari pada Kookie bingung pulang ke mana, mending tinggal di sini aja sama kita-kita" celetuk Kira. Ketiganya menoleh kaget ke arah Kira.

"Hah beneran boleh Ra?" tanya Yoongi.

"Oh ya dong, kenapa tidak?"

"Tuh Kookie bisa tinggal di sini sama hyung dan Yoongi hyung. Seru lagi Kookie ada temen kan jadinya"

Jungkook memikirkan lagi. _Mungkin ini dibalik perginya Halmeoni, Kookie punya keluarga baru biar Kookie gak sedih lagi-_ batin Jungkook. Jungkook pun menatap mereka.

.

"Kalau begitu Kookie bakal menuruti kata Kira nuna, Kookie bakal tinggal di sini"

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHH! Kookie-yaaaa selamat datang di keluarga gueeee" Kookie sedikit terkejut. Kira pun memeluk Jungkook.

"Ih gue juga pengen meluk Kookie" Jin pun tak mau kalah. Bagaimana dengan Yoongi? Biasa lah tsundere gitu, luarnya aja ngedengus dalemnya udah ngebet kepengen meluk Jungkook, unyu tau.

"Alah lu mah tsundere mulu sini dah" Kira tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik Yoongi yang berakhir dengan desak-desakan.

"Eeitt tunggu dulu selfie yookkk" Kira pun meletakkan ponselnya di tongsis yang entah muncul dari mana. Lalu mensetting timer kamera.

.

"Dah Yok, Kookie-yaa lihat ke situ senyuuuum"

.

Jepret

.

Jin dengan senyum cerahnya, Yoongi yang ala kadarnya namun manis, Kira dengan gaya yang entah apa namanya, dan Jungkook dengan senyum cerah nan polosnya berhasil tertangkap oleh kamera di hapenya Kira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 4 end

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yeaaah hehe gimana? Wkwkwk alurnya masih ganjel ye, muhun maaf yaa**

 **Eum kek nya mulai sekarang gue bakal updatenya seminggu sekali ato lama dikit karna bentar lagi liburan gue abis/? Minggu depan udah sekolah aja. Mana gue kelas 12 mantep gak tuh/?**

 **Ohya besok jan lupa Uri Jin oppa di Kota Manado Tayaaang hehee tapi nunggu eng subnya juga sih ntar wksss**

 **.**

 **Udah lah cuap-cuapnya**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Jennifer, ayuya24, LaVieEn, wenjun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading/bow/**

 **Luv all**

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **Review juseyo...**


	7. Chap 5

**Chap 5 : Samyang Tragedy (Oneshoot)**

Don't Like, Don't Read(Gak suka, nda usah Baca), **TYPO** in EVERYWHERE

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Author pov

.

.

.

Hari ini Hari Minggu, Minggu adalah hari/?, jadi Hari-Hari Hari Minggu/abaikan/.

Pagi yang adem. Matahari masih mengintip di ufuk timur. Namun, jika kita mengintip di dalam rumah para tokoh utama kita. Yup sepi, mungkin namanya juga pagi, Minggu lagi.

Setting tempat beralih pada sebuah kamar. Di dalam kamar tersebut ada sebuah kasur yang ada penghuninya.

Ada sedikit pergerakan dari balik selimut tersebut. Sepertinya sosok yang tertutup oleh selimut itu mulai terbangun.

Nampak telinga berbulu coklat mencuat malu-malu dari dalam selimut, dan pemilik telinga tersebut menyingkap selimut yang menutupinya.

Ya, hybrid manis itu ialah Jungkook a.k.a Kookie. Namja tersebut duduk sebentar untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya, ekornya bergerak perlahan.

Sudah seminggu lebih Jungkook tinggal di rumah ini. Sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa dengan rumah Kira ini.

Sekarang Jungkook sedang berjalan keluar kamar. Di tengoknya kamar-kamar di sebelahnya yang mana pintunya masih tertutup tanda penghuninya masih terlelap.

Karna cuma dirinya saja yang terbangun, Jungkook memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah halaman belakang. Pagi-pagi kan enak tuh udaranya.

.

Sedikit menguap, lalu menggoyangkan kepala sejenak membuat surainya yang lembut ikut bergoyang. Baru hendak duduk, sebuah suara membuatnya terkesiap.

"Lagi ngapain?"

Seketika Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok hybrid berambut merah menatapnya ramah dari balik pagar pembatas rumahnya.

Jungkook berusaha mengingat nama tetangganya tersebut. Raut wajah Jungkook sepertinya diketahui oleh Taehyung menyebabkan dirinya terkekeh.

"Gue Taehyung, masih gak inget ya"

Jungkook pun mulai mengingatnya.

"Ah Tae-hyung! Abisnya Kookie jarang ketemu sama hyung-hyung tetangga. Mianhae hyung" Bibir Jungkook mengerucut lucu.

"Santai aja kali Kook-ah"

"Eum Tae-hyung kenapa gak ke sini aja, dari pada duduk gitu di atas pagar nanti jatuh loh" Ya emang sekarang si Taehyung lagi bertengger noh di atas pagar pembatas.

"Yaudah deh hyung turun" Taehyung pun turun ke tanah/?

"Hyung sendirian?" tanya Jungkook.

"Gak kok, nih berdua sama Kookie"

"Ih maksud Kookie kan hyung gak sama hyung yang lain gitu" Taehyung terkekeh dan mengacak surai cokelat itu.

"Iya hyung sendirian aja, duduk yok capek tau ngomong berdiri gini" Ini yang punya rumah siapa, yang ngajak duduk siapa-_-.

Mereka pun duduk berdua di teras belakang. Ecie/abaikan/

.

"Hyungdeul sama Kira nuna mana Kook?" tanya Taehyung.

"Masih tidur, Kookie gak tega ngebangunin yaudah Kookie ke sini aja" Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook.

"Baik banget sih"

"Ih Tae-hyung mah, rambut Kookie diacak-acak terus. Berantakan nih jadinya"

"Kookie sih, hyung kan gemes. Ngomong-ngomong panggilnya Taetae hyung aja, biar kagak susah gitu" Hmm...

"Ooo Taetae hyung?" Kookie memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Heum~ enak kan?"

"Eung!" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. Taehyung terkekeh untuk keberapakalinya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan hawa-hawa aneh dari belakang. Perlahan Taehyung menoleh ke belakang/ala-ala drama gitu/

.

.

"Astagfirullah!" Taehyung mengelus dada, kaget broh. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jungkook.

"Eo? Yoongi udah bangun toh. Pagi hyung~"

Saat ini Yoongi tengah menatap mereka dengan wajah yang ketahuan sekali baru bangun namun masih ada kesan manis.

"Hmm, pagi Kook. Ngapain lu di sini?"

Setelah menyapa Jungkook tatapannya tertuju kepada namja merah a.k.a Taehyung yang gelagapan saking tajemnya tatapan si Yoongi.

"A-anu hyung-"

"Tadi Kookie sendirian terus ada Taetae hyung jadinya Kookie ajak masuk ke sini"

"Taetae hyung?"

"Eum biar enak manggilnya kata Taetae hyung" jawab Jungkook polos.

"Huh?"

"I-iya hyung biar enak, kan susah kalo Kookie manggilnya Taehyung hyung"

"Sejak kapan coba, prasaan lu pan bisa di panggil Mphi" Yoongi memicingkan matanya yang sudah-ehem maaf-sipit.

"Tapi Kookie lebih enak dengan Taetae hyung dari pada Mphi hyung"

"Hah... serah lu dah Kook. Lu ngapain masih di sini, btw lewat mana lu masuk?"

"Ah tadi hehe... lewat belakang hyung" Nyengir aja dah tu bocah.

"Lu loncatin pagar?!"

"Eu.. iya hyung hehe" Yoongi sudah mulai pemirsah.

"Tapi tadi Kookie kok hyung yang nyuruh Taetae hyung ke sini. Taetae hyung gak salah kok"

"Ck serah lu dah"

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok berambut panjang, menggunakan baju tidur Spongeb*b, berjalan lambat, dengan mulut terbuka-itu Kira kok lagi nguap.

"Hoaaam-weeits ada apaan nih?"

"Kira nuna! Pagiii" sapa Jungkook.

"Iyaa pagi juga Kookie~ Yoongi juga, lah?! Lu ngapa Mphi kok bisa di sini?" tanya Kira heran.

"Tadi mampir bentar nun, ni juga mau pulang kok, mari"

"Eoo yaudah sono pulang"

 _Anjir diusir, nasib dah_ -batin Taehyung.

Dengan pasrah Taehyung berjalan ke arah pintu.

.

.

TING TONG

.

.

Krik

.

Semuanya diam. Loading, sape aja loading weh masa pagi-pagi gini udah ada yang namu helloo. Pikir semuanya.

.

TING TONG TING TONG TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONGTING-

.

"WOI BRISIK WEH!" Yoongi yang ngebentak. Ngebentak doang bukain juga enggak.

"DOH BUKAIN PINTUNYA D #%&**!""'?!"

"Hah?" jiah malah loading.

"Eh?! Bukain weh gimana sih lu pada?" Lu juga bengong tadi Ra-_-.

.

Klek

.

"Loh Kak Hoseok? Eh ada Namjoon sama Jimin-"

"Kir gue numpang ke wc ye darurat nih sumpah. Di rumah aernya kagak jalan" Jhope langsung aja ngeloyor ke dalam namun ditarik oleh Jimin.

"Hha?-"

"EH apaan hyung gue duluan dong!"

"Woi-"

"Minggir napa, ngalangin aja lu pada" Namjoon membelah jalan di tengah-tengah/? Mendahului dua makhluk tadi.

"Ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Yoongi heran dengan ketiga makhluk tadi.

"Eh Yoongi hyung annyeong~ Hyung nanti aku jelasin kok semuanya" Yoongi mengedip lucu.

Melihat ada kesempatan Jhope dan Namjoon langsung saja ngacir menuju ke tempat wc berada.

"Eh? Woi di wc ada Jin hyung! Jangan didobrak!"

"Eh Hyung! Gue juga kebelet nih!" Jimin juga ikut ngacir setelah menyapa pada Yoongi.

Namun sayang karna wc di rumah Kira cuma dua dan satunya lagi di pake Jin yang baru bangun langsung ngacir ke wc. Jadinya yang berhasil masuk cuma Jhope seorang.

"Njir Hop cepetan napa weh gue juga kebelet nih!"

Duk duk duk

"Ah hyung cepetan hyung!"

.

Ceklek

.

"Alhamdulillah" Jimin langsung aja ngeloyor masuk saat Jin keluar dari salah satu pintu wc. Jin sepertinya sangat bingung pemirsah.

"Loh eh? Namjoonie?" Jin makin bingung saat melihat Namjoon juga ada.

"Eh Jinseokie hyung"

"Ngapain di sini?" tanya Jin ramah walaupun masih bingung.

"Ini hyung, keran di rumah pada mati, gak bisa buang hajat. Jadinya numpang di sini hehe"

 _Doh malu-maluin aja dah, nebeng buang hajat di rumah tetangga_ -batin Namjoon. Tapi kalo yang namanya panggilan alam, ya gak bisa dibantah lah.

"Ohoo kirain kenapa tadi, abis ribut banget kedengaran loh sampe sini" Jin tertawa geli. Namjoon tercengang.

 _Duh manis banget sih ketawanya_ -batin Namjoon. Entah kenapa rasa ingin tadi hilang entah kemana.

"Terus gimana dong, maaf ya toiletnya cuma dua, jadinya gantian" Jin terlihat khawatir.

"Ah gak papa hyung alhamdulillah masih bisa ditahan kok" Namjoon malah berdoa semoga yang berdua di dalem tadi lama baru keluar.

Saking sibuknya keduanya ngobrol, mereka bahkan gak nyadar kalo Jhope udah keluar dari tadi disusul oleh Jimin.

"Njun gue udah noh" Bahkan tepukan Jhope saja kagak mempan ama ntu cowo.

Baru mempan pas Jin sadar.

"Eh Joon-ah, itu udah selesai Kak Jehopnya bisa dipake tuh. Gue ke sana ya"

"Ah iya hyung" Dengan prasaan kecewa Namjoon memasuki wc/?

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bisa jelasin gak napa lu pada pagi-pagi MENCET BEL KELEWAT KENCENG BILANG DARURAT-DARURAT HAH?! MAKE WC GUE LAGI" Yoongi dan Jin berusaha menahan Kira yang udah meledak. Ketiganya mendadak ciut. Cewe kalo marah serem ye.

"Kira sabar weh biar mereka ngejelasin" saran Jin, Kira pun duduk lagi.

"Ekhem jadi gini" Jhope mulai menjelaskan.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _Malam itu di kediaman Jung Bersaudara, para penghuni rumah tersebut sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tv._

 _Jhope dengan tugas kuliahnya bersama Namjoon di sebelahnya lagi baca buku-gitugitu ntu cowo pinter lo, kadang si Jhope aja nanya ama Namjoon-, Jimin dan Taehyung yang sibuk tanding game lebih tepatnya sih maen Get Rich noh berdua._

" _Save dulu Hop dokumennya ntar kek kemaren lagi pas ngadet laptopnya, datanya belom ke save" celetuk Namjoon saat_ _Jhope sedang mengetikkan banyak kata._

" _Eh iya, thanks Njun"_

" _Njir lu pake Angel, curang luh Phi"_

" _Sape suruh kagak beli coba"_

" _Ye pan elu yang nyuruh gue cepet-cepet" Jimin menoyor kepala Mphi, membuat Mphi salah pencet._

" _Tuh kan gagal dapet marble pan! Elu sih"_

" _Eh kok lu jambak gue?! Sakit weh!"_

" _Gue juga sakit weh!"_

 _Terdengarlah bunyi tanda permainan berakhir._

" _YEEEAAH GUE MENANG! Kan udah gue bilang Jim, lu jan nantang kalo belum S+"_

" _ANJIRR LU, ini gegara lu nya gangguin gue mulu peak"_

" _Bacot lu Jim-adaaww sakit peak!"_

" _Rasain tuh"_

" _Brani luh ama gue berani ye"_

" _Yaiyalah wong tuaan gue kok!"_

" _Alah beda dua bulan doang alay lu"_

" _Lu tuh yang alay"_

 _Dan terjadilah perdebatan paling gak penting di dunia. Yang membuat heran ialah bagaimana bisa Jhope mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya tanpa terganggu sedikit pun. Namjoon juga nyante amat di sebelahnya noh baca buku. Luar biasa/?_

 _._

 _BRAAAK_

 _._

" _WUAAAA-eh"-Jimin &Taehyung_

" _Eh LAH KOK MATI?!"- Jhope_

" _Dokumennya udah lu save pan tadi"_

" _Eh iya sih hehe"_

" _Ada apa nih?"_

 _Terlihat sosok perempuan dari pintu depan berjalan menghampiri mereka._

" _Ah Jiwoo nuna bikin kaget aja" celetuk Taehyung._

" _Hehe sori deh. Nih liaat gue bawa apaa-Woi liatin gue napa!" Jiwoo protes ketika saat dia menjelaskan mereka malah sibuk dengan masing-masing._

" _Eh iya napa nun?"-Namjoon_

" _Loh Jiwoo nuna? Gue kira nuna gak balik-balik-AKH!"_

" _Maksud lu apa coba Hosh?! Udah ah, btw nih liat gue bawa apaan" Jiwoo mengeluarkan isi dari plastik yang ada di tangannya._

" _Apaan tuh nun?" tanya Jimin saat melihat Jiwoo mengeluarkan tiga bungkus plastik berisi yang sepertinya makanan._

" _Mphi lu ambilin mangkok dkk dong berdua ama Jimin sono cepetan" titah Jiwoo yang disuruh ya nurut aja._

" _Nun ni apaan sih kok anget anget gitu?" tanya Namjoon sambil memegang salah satu bungkus_

" _Kok kek mie gitu sih?" Jhope pun tidak dapat menahan kekepoannya._

" _Udeh ah banyak tanya luh kek wartawan, tungguin yang laen dulu ngumpul"_

 _._

 _Setelah Taehyung dan Jimin datang membawa mangkok dkk, Jiwoo pun membuka bungkusan makanan tadi. Ketiganya terkejut dengan isi bungkus tadi._

" _Hah, Samyang?!" celetuk keempatnya serempak._

" _Yup benar hehe. Tapi ni bukan Samyang sembarangan weh. Ini gue beli langsung di pusatnya weh/?"_

" _Apa bedanya nun ama di minimarket?" celetuk Namjoon._

" _PERTANYAAN BAGUS!/keempatnya kaget berjamaah/ Jadi bedanya ntu ya dibikinnya langsung di sono plus bonus mie juga bumbu ekstra pedas eaaa keren kan" jelas Jiwoo kelewat bangga._

" _Trus intinya nuna beliin buat kita makan?" Taehyung baru ngomong aja udah kena geplak._

" _Kagak, buat mandi. Pake nanya lagi"_

" _Ya nanya doang masa kagak boleh sih, btw sakit peak!" Taehyung balas menggeplak kepala Jimin._

" _Udah-udah, tapi nun ini kok porsinya keknya gede banget. Trus Samyang pan pedes"_

" _Justru itu maksud gue weh, jadi kita masing-masing nyobain dulu satu piring*piring kecil warna putih yg biasa org korea pake buat makan, gak tau? Yasyudah/?*. Trus-" Jiwoo sengaja motongin kalimat biar kayak di film gitu katanya._

" _Trus apa nun?" tanya Jhope_

" _Hehehe"_

" _Cepetan napa nun cape nunggu nih" Namjoon pun sudah lelah menunggu/?_

" _Okeh okeh tenang tenang. Jadi, nanti yang keliatan kepedesan pas makan ato keselek ato langsung minum aer duluan, dia yang bakal ngabisin semua samyangnya ampe habis skaligus jadi pemeran utama dalam Samyang chalange ntar gue kirim ke Y*utube biar dapet gift hehe"_

" _HAH? NGABISIN?!" sahut ketiganya._

" _Gile lu nun masa keselek doang ngikut ngabisin, keselek mah kagak sengaja nun" protes Jhope._

" _Ya sapa suruh keselek-AAK! Napa gue mulu yang ditoyor!" keluh Taehyung._

" _Yee elu sama Namjoon hyung mah enak, lah yang laen gimana coba" sahut Jimin. Memang di antara mereka berempat si Namjoon dan Taehyung yang paling tahan ama pedas._

" _Ah udah ah banyak protes. Siniin piringnya biar gue yang ngambilin" Jiwoo pun mengambil Samyang tadi lalu dibaginya ke setiap piring._

 _._

 _Setelah dibagi secukupnya kelima makhluk tadi duduk melingkar. Kelimanya masing-masing memegang sumpit menunggu aba-aba dari Jiwoo/berasa lomba ye/?_

" _Siap?" Keempatnya mengangguk._

" _Okeh, MAKAN!"_

 _._

 _Slurrpp_

 _._

 _BUAAK_

" _OHOOK OHOOK"_

" _NJIR! WKWKWK-HEUK! OHOK!"_

" _wkwkwk rencana kita berhasil Jim-"_

" _-UHOKKK OHOK! NJIR TAE!"_

" _eh? Sori-sori Jim gue kagak sengaja sumpah-ADAAW biru juga nih badan gue!"_

" _Njir curang lu pada-uhuk"_

" _Okeeh jadi yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam pembuatan Samyang chalange gue, Njun, Hoshiki dan Jimiiin!"_

" _YEEEE slamet ye manteman duh gue terhura" Hanya Taehyung dan Jiwoo yang tepuk tangan, sisanya ngacir ngambil air, kepedesan weh._

 _._

 _Kenapa jadi bisa gitu? So ceritanya ntu Si Jimin ama Taehyung komplotan buat bikin Namjoon yang ngabisin ntu Samyang. Trus pas mereka berlima makan bareng Namjoon yang lagi ngunyah langsung aja ditabok ama dua curut tadi ya otomatis pan keselek._

 _Trus napa Jhope juga keselek? Ya sape suruh ngetawain sambil makan/? Jimin? Tuh saking excitednya ntu bocah(read:Taehyung) lupa ama temen ditabok aja tuh Jimin yang lagi makan. Karna takut kena getah langsung ae si Taehyung ngabisin Samyangnya. Jiwoo? Woah ntu cewe pas mereka lagi kelewat ribut, Samyang yang masih ada di piringnya ditaroh balik ke tumpukan Samyang yang buat dijadiin Chalange, cerdas kan/? *Don't try this at home/?* gitu deh ceritanya._

 _Seperti hasil yang disebutkan Jiwoo tadi ya ketiga orang kekurangan nasib/? tadi ya ngabisin Samyang tadi._

 _Flashback off_

.

"-gitu ceritanya" Jhope mengakhiri acara-mari-bercerita-bersama-Jhope-.

"Zzzz..."-Yoongi

"Hoaaam-eh maaf"-Jin

"Hihi..."-Jimin/?

"..."-Kira

"..."-Taehyung

"Woi! Kalian dengerin kagak sih?"

"Hah-oh Kak Jehop udah selese ceritanya?" Ternyata pemirsah yanh dengerin cuma Jin doang itu juga sambil nguap ehtapi ketahuan Namjoon, malu deh jadinya. Namjoonnya mah seneng-seneng ae momen langka weh. Yoongi udah tepar ae di sebelah-Jimin? Pantes ae tu bocah oren cengiran mulu. Kira malah tanding game bareng Taehyung maen Get Rich plus satu penonton si Jungkook. Baru dapet card S+ katanya.

"Kita dengerin kok Kak, Kak Jehop aja yang kebanyakan cerita-lu mau coba Kook?"

"Kookie gak ngerti jalan mainnya nun"

"Alah tenang aj-"

"Sini biar hyung yang ajarin"

"Eh Pi hape gue tuh" ya kaget lah Kira lagi ngomong tiba-tiba ae si Taehyung ngambil hape Kira ama Jungkook noh.

"Minjem nun kan mau ngajarin Kookie, nuna sono aja maen ama sape kek" Mengabaikan protes Kira, Taehyung fokusnya ama Jungkook aja yang lagi kelewat antusias dah.

"Ck serah lu. Btw trus kok bisa paginya malah boker di sini Kak?"

"Akhirnya ada yang respon hehe makasih Ra. Ya kan lu tau aja Samyang yang biasa aja udah pedes, makinnya yang pake ekstra bumbu. Paginya ya mules lah. Entah ini mungkin salah Jiwoo nuna ato gimana pas gue ke wc trus gue nyalain aernya eh mati! Lu bayangin aja Ra gue udah diujung tanduk, aer mati. Langsung aja gue kepikiran rumah lu ngacir dah gue, eh ni curut berdua ikutan ngikut"

"Wkwkwk njir ah coba tadi kagak gue bukain pintunya, pan seru tuh wkwkwk"

"Ngaco luh, gue dobrak dah kalo kagak lu bukain"

"wkwkwkss"

.

Kruuuyuuuk

.

Krik

.

"Kayaknya pada belum sarapan ya. Gimana kalo kalian sarapannya di sini aja?"

"Haa boleh tuh hehe"

"aseek makan gratis"

Jin hanya bisa terkekeh. Senyum aja mah.

"Yaudah gue masak dulu ya. Yoon bangun dong, bantuin gue masak" Jin berusaha membangunkan Yoongi yang masih molor yah ketiduran ntu anak.

"Eum Jin hyung, gue aja yang bantuin gimana?"

"HAH? Lu bantuin masak?!"

"Yakin lu hyung?" Taehyung memeriksa jidat Namjoon. Ya tadi Namjoon yang menawarkan diri.

"Emang Namjoon hyung kenapa Hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ah gak papa sih cuma Namjoon hyung ntu kagak pernah ke dapur aja selain makan"

"Eh ooh trus-eh Joon-ah" Jin yang masih berkutat dengan Yoongi tiba-tiba aja ditarik ama si Namjoon ke dapur.

"Eh Jin hyung, Kookie juga mau ikut- ung? Taetae hyung kenapa?" Jungkook yang hendak menyusul Jin, terhenti oleh Taehyung yang menarik lengannya.

"Kookie sini aja kita main lagi tadi kan belum selesai"

"Oh iya hehe lupa Kookie. Hyung Kookie mau yang ini"

"iya deh jadi gini Kook-ah"

Mari tinggalkan mereka berdua dengan game mereka.

.

Jhope yang merasa gak ada kerjaan pun mulai bosan.

"woi Kir"

"Ngapa Kak?" Kira sibuk berkutat dengan hapenya.

"Liatin gue napa"

"Iye ah bawel ngapa Kak Jehop?"

"Gue bosen"

"Trus?"

"Ya ngapain gitu kek biar kagak bosen, misalnya tethering gue gitu"

"Idiih jones amat lu Kak, ogah sana/anggap aja ada/"

"Yekali jauh peak"

"Depan komplek doang Kak, tinggal lurus belok kiri"

"Anterin~"

"Yassalam... noh manfaatin tenaga nganggur noh" Kira nunjuk ke arah duo pasangan yang lagi sibuk dunia ndiri.

"Kagak ah ntar gue orang ketiganya, orang ketiga kan setan"

"Nah ntu tau lu Kak"

"Njir brani luh ye ngatain gue" Jhope ngejambak rambut Kira.

"Akkh SAKIT WEH!"

"Sapa suruh ngatain gue. Eh btw lu sekolahnya di Gyeorim kan?"

"Kan lu udah tau Kak, pake nanya lagi"

"Iye kan gue basa-basi payah lu"

"Iye ah bomat. Emang kenapa Kak Jehop?~~"

"Lu tau kan Jenny Seonsaengnim?"

"Yang ngajar bahasa inggris?"

"Iyelah sape lagi selain beliau"

"Kirain, emang napa Kak?"

"Kagak sih, ibunya masih jomblo ye?" Kira menutup mulutnya gak percaya.

"JADI KAK JEHOP NGINCAR YANG TUA?! ASTAGA INGET UMUR-mmppphttsbskffgssnak"

"ELU SUARA PELANIN DIKIT NAPA, YA KAGAK lah gue cuma pernah denger aja dari temen gue kalo ntu ibu punya simpanan banyak makanya gak nikah-nikah ampe sekarang"

"abis nanyanya gitu sih. Tapi bener loh Kak, masa pas gue pulang bareng temen gue, gue ngeliat Jenny Saem sama cowok naek mobil sedan yang ngengkilep gitu loh!"

"Oh ya? Lu tau gak, gue juga dulu waktu masih kelas 11 ngeliat ntu guru sering banget ngobrol ama Gongyoo seonsaengnim!"

"Waat?! Gongyoo saem sekarang jadi Wakasek loh Kak di Gyeorim"

"Waduuh keknya bener kata temen gue, Jenny seonsaengnim itu penuh misteri"

"Hmm bener juga Kak. Btw Kak Jehop tau Dasom eonni gak?"

"Dasom? OOH Gue inget! Anaknya Bu kantin yang jual Takoyaki deliver kan?! Idiih gue sering banget modus beli Takoyaki buat ketemu Dasom nuna ehehehe"

"NAH! Kak Jehop perlu tau info ini. Jadi nih ye Dasom eonni itu gak lagi ikut eommanya jualan"

"Ohya?! Kenapa weh, Dasom nunanya udah kerja?"

"Ya kagak lah. Dasom eonni itu DIJODOHIN AMA ANAKNYA PAK KEPSEK! MANTEP GAK TUH?!"

BRAAAK

Kira ngegebrak meja, membangunkan Yoongi yang terlelap dengan indahnya.

"WHAAAAT?! DEMI APAAH DASOM NUNA BIDADARI GITU DIJODOHIN AMA BELALANG SEMBAH NTU?! Waah ini nih Kir yang bahaya, lu tau kagak ntu curut hobinya berantem mulu sampe bokapnya ntu kagak sanggup lagi ngeluarin anaknya weh"

"Nah iya Kak, satu sekolah ampe tau ntu berita loh. Tapi yang gue heran nih ye pas lagi marak-maraknya itu Eommanya malah sante ae weh tetep jualan Takoyaki bahkan GRATIS LOH!"

"HAH?! GRATIS?! Pantes aja si Jackson tiba-tiba pergi ke sekolah waah tega bener ntu bocah"

"Kesian amat lu Kak, padahal iu gratisnya sehari doang loh"

"Alah ntar gue bacok aja ntu bocah"

"Serah Kak Jehop aja deh trus ya Kak blablablabla"

"Oh pantesan blablablablabla"

Sudahlah kalo diterusin gak ada habisnya, mereka berdua itu bagaikan orang yang lagi reuni, gak ada habisnya. Mending kita ke side yang lain yuks.

.

MinYoon Side

.

 _Hihi Yoongi hyung imut banget sih_

Kira-kira para readers tau gak siapa yang tadi ngomong.

Hehe yup benar.. Jimin!

Saat ini Jimin sedang duduk di sofa dengan Yoongi di sebelahnya yang terlelap. Lumayan lama Jimin sibuk memperhatikan Yoongi.

.

BRAAAK

.

Seperti yang kita ketahui gebrakan meja tersebut berasal dari duo tukang gosip tadi. Dan yang hebatnya lagi Yoongi terbangun dengan gebrakan itu. Kesian noh mukanya kek mau nelen orang aja. Siapa aja sih kalo lagi pewenya tidur eh dikagetin kan kesel.

"Ck aisssh. Kaget gue!"

"Eh Yoongi hyung kebangun?" tanya Jimin setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kagak liat apa gue melek gini. Lagian lu ngapain di sini kurang kerjaan banget"

"Eh aku ada kok kerjaan nih" Jimin menatap Yoongi.

"Apa sih lu liat-liat?!"

"Lah katanya tadi kurang kerjaan. Nih aku lagi ada kerjaan kok liatin Yoongi hyung" Yoongi melotot kesal namun berbanding terbalik dengan mukanya yang mulai merah nih.

"Maksud lu apa sih, bawel amat"

"Hehe hyung lucu sih" Yoongi segera memalingkan mukanya kemanapun asal jangan ke Jimin. Ekornya pun bergerak cepat.

"Eh Yoongi hyung liatin apaan sih, kok aku dikacangin. Btw hyung tau gak tadi malem Jiwoo nuna tega banget sama aku" Perlahan Yoongi mulai bersikap biasa lagi.

"Terus apa hubungannya sama gue?"

"Ya kan aku cuma pengen cerita aja ama Yoongi hyung"

"Lagian lu juga mau-maunya makan ntu makanan udah tau pedes" Jimin terkejut.

"Loh jadi tadi Yoongi hyung tau toh cerita Jehop hyung tadi?"

"Gue tadi denger dikit kok" Padahal sebenernya Yoongi udah pengen ngakak aja denger cerita Jhope tadi tapi mager lah biasa tsundere.

"Ooh hehe abisnya aku kan juga pengen keren juga kayak Namjoon hyung gitu, dewasa."

"Apanya yang dewasa, itu sih namanya lu mudah dikerjain" Yoongi teringat lagi cerita Jhope tadi dan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Lagian kalo bukan karna Si Mphi aku gak bakal kena hukuman kok. Hyung bayangin aja lagi makan trus kena tabok udah sakit keselek, makanannya pedes lagi gimana kagak ngibrit buat minum air coba hyu-eh?" Jimin bengong pemirsah, soalnya

.

"Pppffftt njir wkwkwkwk plis jangan lanjutin ceritanya Jim gak kuat gue wkwkwk" Jimin tertegun

 _Y-yoongi hyung ketawa? Yoongi hyung yang cemberut imut sekarang ketawa ama cerita gue? K-kok? Manis... kalo gitu gue sering-sering aja cerita keapesan gue asal Yoongi hyung ketawa_ -batin Jimin. Jimin merasakan ada sengatan di perutnya juga jantungnya dan perlahan Jimin tersenyum cerah, senang aja gitu weeees/?.

"Hehe trus ya hyung yang bikin bete nih, masa ya satu mangkok gede isi Ssamyang dimakan oleh satu orang, paginya aku langsung sakit perut gegara kepedesan. Parahnya lagi pas ke wc aernya mati kan apes banget hyung"

"Wkwkwkwk Jim plis udah sakit perut gue wkwkwk" Yoongi sampe mukul-mukul Jimin. Jimin mah walaupun sakit terima-terima aja lah.

Agak lama Yoongi baru reda ketawanya, baru lah kembali sadar saat menatap Jimin yang tertawa juga.

"Ah ekhem sori gue kelepasan"

"Hehe Yoongi hyung kalo ketawa manis banget sih"

"M-maksud lu apa?!"

Buk Buk Buk

"Akh hyung! Sakit weh!"

"Rasain tuh"

.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon muncul dan seketika kegiatan terhenti.

"Em sarapannya udah siap, makan yok"

"Taetae hyung ayok! Makanan Jin hyung enak-enak loh"-Jungkook

"Iya hyung juga udah laper nih"-Taehyung

"Yoongi hyu-eh? Udah duluan toh hehe"-Jimin

"Njir lama amat udah kelewat laper nih"-Kira

"Njun lu ngacau ye dapur makanya lama baru selese ckck"-Jhope

.

.

.

"WIIIIIH egg roll, french toast, pancake, aaand NasGorrrr Kimchii asekk makan besar wkwk. Itadakimaaaasu!"

"Apa artinya nun?"

"Bahasa Jepang kan tuh nun? Gitu aja kagak tau lu Jim ckck"

"Yee emang lu tau artinya apaan?"

"Kagak" yang lain ngegubrak ria.

"Ck sama aja luh"

"Artinya ntu Selamat Makan"

"Ouuuh"

"Wiih lu kok tau sih Jun? Seu-wag~"

"Wooo gini-gini ni curut pinter loh Kir, baca mulu kerjaannya. Kadang gue aja nanya tugas kuliah ama dia"

"Ohya waaah boleh tuh ntar gue nanya pr muehehe" Yoongi yang di sebelahnya mendengus.

"Bilang aja minta kerjain" celetuk Yoongi.

"Aah Yoon, lu mah ye. Bener banget!" Yang lainnya sweatdrop.

.

Di tengah makan, Jungkook sepertinya ingin mengambil susu yang ada di sebelah kiri Jin namun sulit untuk menjangkaunya.

"Eum Jin hyung, bisa ambilin susu gak, tangan Kookie kejauhan" Namun Jin hanya melamun entah memikirkan apa. Jungkook pun bingung.

"Jin hyung~ Hyung~" Jungkook sedikit menggoyangkan lengan Jin.

"E-euh.. Eum? Kenapa Kookie?" Jin tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Jungkook.

"Jin hyung kenapa sih, tadi Kookie minta ambilin susu soalnya tangan Kookie gak nyampe"

"Oohoh iya, nih susunya. Makan yang banyak yaa" Jin mengelus kepala Jungkook.

Lalu tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan Namjoon yang ternyata sedari tadi menatapnya. Langsung saja dengan muka merah Jin memutuskan kontak matanya dan fokus dengan sarapannya/eaa. Melihat reaksi Jin, Namjoon terkekeh pelan.

"Napa lu?" tanya Jhope melihat Namjoon terkekeh.

"Ha? Kagak papa kok, pancakenya enak nih btw" Jhope pun kembali fokus makan NasGornya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Kira memperhatikan Jin juga Namjoon.

 _Hmm keknya gue kelewat something penting nih_ -batin Kira curiga.

Biarkan lah Kira dengan pemikirannya juga mereka yang menikmati sarapan pagi di rumah Kira dengan nikmat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 5 End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ANNYEOOONG! JAN TIMPUK GUE PLISSSSSS! MAAF BANGET SUMPAH, lama banget ya baru Update duuuh soriiiii mianhamnida~/big bow/**

 **Sebenarnya pan gue udah pernah bilang kalo mulai skarang gue bakal update seminggu sekali ato lama dikit. Nah lama dikit ntu ya segini*Readers: banyak alesan lu thor* yaa gitu deh mungkin bisa lebih lama ato lebih cepat tergantung gue banyak tugas ato engga disekolah.**

 **Terlebih ntar lagi ujian dkk mulai menghadang jadi waktu gue ya kebagi deh. Mian ne**

 **Anywaayy ada yang masih penasaran dengan ceritanya? Enggak? Terserah/?**

 **Sekali lagi gue tekankan kalo ni FF itu setiap Chap beda cerita dengan pemain yang ada ato bertambah. Any question? Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan review**

 **.**

 **Syudah ya cuap-cuap nya**

 **Thanksss to:**

 **Jennifer, ayuya24, LaVieEn, wenjun, Ryu**

 **Thanks for reading/bow/**

 **SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAAP~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luv all**

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **Review Juseyo...**


End file.
